Behind Enemy Lines
by Samantha Ryans
Summary: Four spies, four perverted guys. What could happen? Nejiten. Sasusaku. Shikino. Naruhina.
1. Introduction

A/N: _First story! Woot woot!_

_Haha I hope you guys like it. Make sure to give me some feedback :)_

_This story will hopefully be a hit!_

_Oh and btw, all the girls are around 18, and boys are around 19._

* * *

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked into the Hyuuga Corporate and into the conference room.

Tenten was wearing a black, mid sleeved business jacket with a ruffled white shirt matched with a red belt. She had a pinstriped, black shirt which reached her knees.

Sakura had a long, sorta flared, business pants with a large pink belt. Her button up, white, mid-sleeved shirt was tucked in. Her look was finished with a red and pink necklace.

Ino had a solid purple dress that reached mid-thigh. Her sleeves reached from he end of one shoulder to the other and was ruffled a tad bit. He had sparkly diamond earrings.

Hinata wore loose capris that were a navy blue. Her shirt had a geometric, light blue/purple scarf that was tied in a bow. She had silver bracelets.

In the conference room, four guys in a black and white suit sat in a round table.

The one with black hair in a high pony tail had this legs crossed on the table and his hands behind his head.

The blond one was sleeping with his head leaning over the chair.

The one with long, black hair leaned over the table with his hands together

The one with spiky, long, very dark blue hair had this arms crossed looking away.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Tenten. Sakura. Ino. Hinata. I have a mission for you," Tsunade presented an envelope in front of the three girls.

"Hai." They all replied.

The girls belonged to an all-girls international spy organization code name dubbed "Galaxer Agencies".

"The Hyuuga Corporate has the lost Amethyst Light somewhere in their base. Now, that jem is one of the most powerful forces and we are not sure what kind of power it holds. But nevertheless it is still dangerous. Gain their trust, find it, destroy the company, and bring the jem back here. You girls are now from a consultant firm that will merge with the Hyuuga Corporate. Now go, there's a meeting in an hour." Tsunade dismissed the girls

"Hai."

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

"Please sit," said the one with the long black hair.

They all stood up and shook hands.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"Shikamaru."

"Naruto"

"Hinata."

"Neji."

"Ino."

"Tenten."

"Sit down," Sasuke said and proceed to look bored.

"Well, our consultant firm was notified that you needed our expert advice on your company's rates. So will we be staying around and moving an office in your company building?"

"Yes, your office is in the 15th floor," Sasuke began, "And our office is in the 17th."

"But, if you don't mind," Shikamaru stood up in his seat, "We actually need a receptionist who would work in the first floor and an assistant/secretary for Neji. We can talk about your consultant work later. Your office isn't exactly finished yet and we will be willing to pay-"

"We'll do it!" Sakura exclaim. The other girls gave a questioning look at Sakura and she mouthed 'they're hot!'.

"But first..." Sasuke and all the boys stood up.

Naruto went behind Hinata and wrapped his hand around her stomach. Neji nuzzled his head in Tenten's neck. Shikamaru got a little friendly with Ino's butt. And Sasuke blew in Sakura's ear.

Almost instantanious, the girls pushed the guys away and slammed them against the wall.

"Great," Neji smirked, "You guys are hired."

* * *

**Outside the Conference Room**

"Omigod," Tenten was speechless.

"I CALL SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled quite loudly.

"Ino!" Tenten scolded, "We're here on strictly business reasons."

"I want Sasuke!" Sakura blurted. Tenten glared. "What? There's no better way of gaining someone's trust then by seducing them." She winked.

"You guys are retards," Tenten put her arm over Hinata, "At least I still have one normal friend."

"Um..." Hinata fiddled with her hands and blushed.

Tenten groaned, "Oh no, not you too! Are you boy crazed also!"

"Naruto was pretty cute..." Hinata was red like crazy.

"Then it's settled!" Ino cried, "You, Sakura. You should work in the reception desk. Tenten, you should work as the assistant/secretary since you're the best at snooping and being unnoticed. Hinata and I will hang near the consultant office."

* * *

Tenten fiddled in the secretary's desk. She wired the phone so that she could contact Sakura easily and Ino and Hinata by a little microchip in their ears. She also wired it so she can hear other calls all around the building.

She casually put the phone to her ear and pressed seven and a one. It rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Yep! Perfect. Hey can you give me the codes to call Ino and Hinata?"

"Yeahyeah, it's four one, for Ino and four two for Hinata. Hey, I'm going to snoop around Neji's office. Call me if you see him coming up the elevator."

"Okay. Roger that."

Tenten hung up. She casually walked over to the office door and knocked. No answer. She looked around and saw a security camera. She opened it and cut the blue wire to shut it down.

Tenten walked into Neji's office and quickly started working around his desk to see if there were any suspicious items or latches. She found his phone.

She looked through his contacts and calender when she heard a noise behind the door. She dove under the desk.

"No, sir. But the screen froze afterwards, but I thought I saw a lady come in your office."

"Well, Officer," she recognized the voice as Neji's, "I'm sure the screen skipped from a previous tape." His hand went to open a drawer at his desk. Tenten held her breath. "Take this PO down to floor 13 to Shikamaru on your way. Thank you."

Tenten heard footsteps and the door closed.

"Busted." Neji's head poked down next to Tenten's.

"AHHH!" She yelped in surprise and hit her head on the bottom of the desk.

Neji looked through his phone, "My calender? You were looking through my calender?"

"Some man from a-uh-company wanted to schedule a meeting and I wanted to see when you were free." Tenten lied through her teeth. She got up and ran towards the door.

"Oh and Tenten?"

She turned around to see Neji very close to her. She put her back against the door. Neji got closer until their chests were almost touching. He brought his lips an inch away from hers, "The blue wire trick doesn't work anymore."

Neji walked back to his desk.

Tenten hurridly walked out the door as she felt hot and dizzy.

* * *

"This is harder work than I thought," Sakura mumbled as she answered phones, transferred people, and answered question.

She realized that the four boys had actually attracted some crazed girls. Outside the building were girls screaming:

"SHIKA, I WANT YOUR BABIES!"

"NEJI-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE, MARRY ME!"

"NARUTO, I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!"

Occasionally she was suppose to let some girls in when the boys got "lonely". _Damn bastards _she thought _Those pimps can't keep their perv hands to themselves-oh wait that sounded very wrong._

Sasuke walked by the front desk, "Having trouble?" He smirked.

"Yeah, which button transfers the call to your office?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Are you flirting with me?" Sasuke played back.

She giggled, "Nevermind"

She returned to clicking random buttons on the phone and pretending to do things.

"And by the way," Sasuke put one hand on the left side of Sakura's desk and used the other one to reach for the phone so that his face was right next to his, "Press seven two seven eight for my office."

As Sasuke pulled his hand away, it lightly grazed Sakura's breasts.

She stood there speechless.

_RINGRINGRINGRING_

Sakura snapped out of her daze and picked up the phone, "Hello, Hyuuga Corporate this is Sakura speaking."

"SAKURA! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NEJI CAME UP TO HIS OFFICE!"

"Tenten! I didn't see him, I swear!"

* * *

"Ugh, this bores, right Hinata?" Ino had been doing nothing for the past hour while Hinata had been arranging everything.

"Uh-huh..." Hinata moved a box.

"Well," Ino sighed, "I'm going to go down to Sakura to see what she's doing."

Ino walked to the elevator and impatiently pressed the down button until the elevator doors opened. There was a security guy with some papers. He was talking through a radio.

"Excuse me, lady. Do you work here?"

Ino pointed at herself, "Me? Well not yet, I'm a consultant."

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you deliver these papers to a man on the thirteenth floor named Nara Shikamaru?"

Ino looked down at the paper and smiled, "Sure thing."

The thirteenth floor was creepy, especially because it was the thirteenth floor. It gave Ino a very superstitious creep.

"...Shikamaru?" Ino walked very cautiously and nerviously.

"I'm right here." Ino jumped up a little bit and turned around and bumped into Shikamaru. Papers from his hands went flying everywhere.

"Don't scare me like that!" She threw the paper at him.

He caught it in mid air and said, "Thanks. Oh and can you pick up those papers that you dropped?"

"I dropped? It was in your hands!" Ino said defensively.

"Yeah, but you knocked them over."

"Fine!" Ino bent over and neatly grabbed all the papers, gave it to Shikamaru and headed for the elevator.

Right as the elevator was about to close, Shikamaru smirked, "Nice thong."

Ino turned bright red.

* * *

Hinata had been carrying heavy boxes around the room and grew very tired.

As she was carrying a box full of papers, she underestimated the weight as she tried to lift it on top of the shelves.

She let out a small gasp and she fell backwards and hit the ground with a crash.

"What was that!" Naruto came running into the room. He saw Hinata laying on the ground-unconscious.

Thinking quickly, Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata bridal style and ran to the elevator. Since it was taking too long, he ran down the stairs and through the fire escape.

He caught a taxi to the nearest hospital.

"This girl just fell and passed out," Naruto said to the nurse at the desk. There was some panic in his voice.

"Oh okay, well just put her in the first room to your right and I'll send a doctor there to examine her right away."

Naruto ran to the room and gently set Hinata down on the medical bed. A doctor came in.

"Okay, so what do we have here?" the doctor began examining Hinata.

"Well I heard a crash and then I saw her on the floor, passed out."

"I see," the doctor moved Hinata's head and checked her eyes, "Any medical history?"

"I have no clue..." Naruto was anxious, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes. She had a minor concussion and she should wake up in a few minutes to hours."

"Arigato."

When the doctor left, Naruto sat by the bed and waited. Around thirty minutes after, Hinata started coming to.

"W-Where am I?" Hinata panicked a little.

"Well you fell so I had to carry you to the hospital." Naruto gently pushed Hinata down so she could rest.

"You carried me? Was I heavy?" Hinata was embarrassed and started to blush.

Naruto laughed, "you just fainted and you're worried about that?"

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, what did you guys think?

Continue or no? :)

Review and tell me if you liked it!


	2. Elevator Mishap

A/N: _Hey you guys! Thank you soo much for those favorite stories/story alerts!_

_I love you all so much. I was actually afraid I wasn't going to get any viewers because it was my first time doing this kind of story where I have to make the guys all perverted and hold two plotlines at once-but it all worked out!_

_So yeah just to clear things up: Neji is not related to Hinata in this story. _

_Sorry if you guys got confused, I swore I wrote it somewhere, but I guess not, huh?_

_Well I got about 10 reviews and I'm psyched!_

_Let's go for another ten, yeah?_

_Now without further adieu, chapter two! (hey, it rhymes!)_

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell is Hinata?" Tenten paced back and forth in their apartment. They were suppose to comb the Hyuuga Corporate, but Hinata hadn't come home.

"Give it a rest," Ino lazily changed the channel on the TV

"Besides, she's probably like in a romantic dinner date with Naruto or something," Sakura tried to calm Tenten down, "He's a nice kid."

Tenten was worried sick, "She probably fell and had a concussion and had to stay at the hospital overnight!"

"Don't be silly," Ino snorted.

It was midnight and Hinata still did not return.

"We'll have to go without her," Tenten grabbed her spy equipment, "Sakura, get the van ready."

* * *

**In Front of the Hyuuga Corporate**

"Okay," Sakura was going over the plan, "Ino, you will sweep floors one through six, I'll do floors seven through twelve, and Tenten, you'll sweep everything else. Now there are what appears to be red lasers around the rooms. I checked security when I was working and they're just red lights to intimidate people, they don't even have an alarm so we can go through the back doors. But the cameras still work so just cut the blue wires-"

"The blue wire trick doesn't work here," Tenten looked annoyed.

"What?"

"I'm saying the blue wire trick doesn't work. I tried it to get into Neji's office, but it doesn't cut off the live feed. Ino, while you're on the first floor, go to the security office and disable all cameras. We can work it up again when we leave."

Ino sighed, "Fine. Here you guys go, your radios. We'll be talking through channel 15."

"Okay, everyone ready?" Tenten put on her sunglasses, "Split!"

In a milli second the girls ran out to search the building. Sakura and Tenten waited by the back door as Ino sleathily crept through one of the windows.

One camera was positioned 45 degrees from the corner. Another was positioned 60 degrees from the opposite corner. Ino mentally mapped out where she would have to step in order to avoid being filmed. She reached the security room and disabled the cameras.

"Cameras disabled. Move in." Ino whispered through her radio.

Instantly, the two girls at the back door merged in. Sakura ran up the stairs to the seventh floor as Tenten shot up a pulley to the thirteenth.

"Oh my god." Ino and Tenten heard Sakura's voice through their radio.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I can't find floors six through twelve." Sakura said through her mic, "Like I'm running up the stairs and there are no doors to floors six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve."

"But there are buttons for the elevator," Ino said, "Aren't there?"

"Well seven floors is a lot to cover. There must be something up. Ino, check out the elevator and see where those floors lead up to," Tenten was in deep thought.

"Roger that. On it now."

Tenten started from the top. Right at Neji's office. She quietly turned on the computer and began searching his desk area. She found nothing suspicious. She lightly powered everything in the room with his chemical. If any human oils touch it, it will definitely come out in black light.

The computer sprung to life. It asked for a password. She inserted a microchip and immediately the computer unlocked. She swiftly hacked into the computer system and did a search for Amethyst Light."

A document popped up and without read it, she printed it out and stucked it in her pockets. Tenten then connected the office phone and the computer with a cord and printed out all call logs.

"You will not believe this," Ino's voice whispered through the radio transmissions, "Floors six through twelve is completely empty."

"What?" Sakura said, "How did you even get in?"

"Well, I was on the elevator and I pressed the button for the sixth floor. It moved a little, then stopped. I jumped out of the cart and removed the wall it a laser pen and it's completely empty. Like floors six through twelve is one big room."

"Why would they leave such a big space?" Tenten wondered

"Shit, there's someone coming!" Sakura cursed.

"Evacuate the building and meet in the van, now," Tenten jumped out of the building and ran to the van.

Inside, the girls were already waiting.

Sakura peeked out the window, "Those are definitely not the boys. The figures are women."

"What do you think they're doing here?" Ino scrunched her nose.

"Maybe the same thing we were doing," Tenten got into the driver's seat, "We better leave and report this to Tsunade."

* * *

Hinata was advised to stay at the hospital overnight just to make sure everything was okay.

Even as she tried to leave, Naruto insisted that she stayed.

"Hinata, why won't your friends answer any of their phones?" Naruto had been trying to contact them for the past hour.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata sat up, "Can you pass me my cell phone?"

Naruto looked through Hinata's bag and threw her phone at her. She caught it.

"Fifty missed calls... ten voicemails... twenty three messages..." Hinata sighed, "They're going to be so mad."

"I'm going to get you something to eat," Naruto left before Hinata could say anything.

Hinata dialed everyone's number, but no one answered, "That's right.. we were suppose to search the building today" Hinata said to herself.

Naruto barged in the room with a tray full of food.

He got a spoonful of soup, blew on it and said, "Hinata, open your mouth!"

She became a deep red, "Naruto, I can feed myself..."

"Don't be silly, you're sick!" He brought the spoon closer to Hinata's mouth.

"I'm not sick, I just hit my head a little that's all-" Hinata was interrupted by a spoon in her mouth.

That night Naruto said he would stay until someone came. He fell asleep next to her.

In the morning, Hinata slowly got up. She made sure she didn't wake Naruto. She brushed some hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered and left.

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew... she really, really liked Naruto.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Corporate**

"I TOLD YOU ALL DIDN'T I!" Tenten yelled at Sakura and Ino as Hinata was telling her story.

"Hey! Hey! We were kinda right! She was staying with Naruto!" Ino yelled back in defense.

"Ugh, anyways, you guys should get back to work," Sakura looked annoyed at everyone, "I didn't sleep well last night because some pig couldn't stay still in her sleep." She shot Ino a glare.

"Fine. Well since I have nothing to do, I'm going to 'elevator surf'" Ino wink and left.

She decided to go to the floors six through twelve and then ask Shikamaru why she couldn't go to them. She chose to go to floor seven.

The elevator shook violently and the lights went out. "Fucking shit!" Ino cursed and press the red box for assistance.

"Hello, Hyuuga Corporate this is Sakura speaking."

"Sakura! You work the elevator emergencies!"

"...Ino?"

"Yes! I tried to go on the seventh floor but then the elevator broke down and I'm stuck!"

"Go out the way you did last time!"

"Okay two problems with that. One, I don't have any equipment. Two, that won't look suspicious when I crawl myself out of a broken elevator cart!"

"FINE! I'll go call someone."

Ino waited for about ten minutes until she heard a thud on the elevator roof.

Then she heard a harder thud.

CRASH

A section of the roof can crashing down. Shikamaru was upside down.

"Troublesome..." he muttered, "Okay, Ino, just grab my hands and I'll hoist you up here."

"Why the hell do I have to get out of this cart?" Ino was grumpy, "Can't you fix it?"

"As much as I would like to, the pulley has been too overused and it might snap any minute."

Ino sent him a questioning look.

"That means you either get out of the cart, or you fall and crash down with it."

"Okay, okay," Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hands and hoisted herself up ontop of the elevator cart.

"Why were you going to the sevent-"

The cord broke and Ino grabbed onto Shikamaru who gave a little uumpf.

Okay so the current situation: Ino was holding on to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was holding on the a elevator cord. They're suspended in mid-air. And Shikamaru's hand is on Ino's ass.

"Do you have to find a way to be perverted NOW!" Ino screamed.

"Fine then," Shikamaru let go of Ino's ass as she slowly slipped away from his grip.

"Nevermind! I'm just kidding!" Ino frantically said as she didn't want to die trying to keep her cover.

He smirked and put his hands to her waist.

* * *

Sasuke had been sitting in his office

"Sasuke! Ino and Shikamaru are stuck in the elevator shaft! They're hanging by a cord! What should we do?" Sakura acted hopeless whereas if no one was around, she's probably pull them up with her super human strength.

"Hn. Shikamaura can get her out." Sasuke walked to the other side of the room.

"So you're just going to stand there!" SAkura went over to his desk and grabbed the phone, "I'm going to call Tenten."

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"We don't want to bother them," Sasuke massaged her neck and earlobes.

Sasuke had the hands of an angel, Sakura had to admit. She totally forgot what she was doing and dropped the phone. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she snapped out of it.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can help them out," Sakura ran out the door, but Sasuke's hand caught her wrist.

"Well we don't want to bother them."

"They're stuck in the elevator shaft!"

"Those things happen."

"Um, no they don't," Sakura said angrily. She tried to push Sasuke off, but he had a really strong grip.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Please, just go back to your desk," he bit on Sakura's ear, "and I'll fix it."

She didn't want to, but Sakura pulled out, "Okay..."

But I'm still telling Tenten, she thought

* * *

A/N: _Heyyy! Okay sorry for the longest update, I'll explain that in just a few moments_

_No Nejiten in this chapter, but I'm going to have the next chapter mostly about them (bc they're my favorite couple! 3). I tried to use this chapter to advance the plot and give information about the spying stuff._

_Well, I wasn't able to update bc I was catching up on my Naruto haha._

_I stopped a year ago watching after Gaara's rescue in shippuuden._

_And then I watched the Pain's Invasion arc, so I'm pretty much caught up now except for whatever was between it._

_Bleh, I just wished Tenten got more screening time. Hopefully Kishimoto will put a huge role on Tenten and make her look strong? Like something to do with the Akatsuki?_

_Haha just my thoughts._

_And I also watched some old episodes bc those are pretty bomb too._

_Well if you read this story, you should review! ;)_

_Thanks, and btw I won't be able to update this weekend bc I'll be at the beach!_

_But I promise to update soon after that!_

_Love you all!_

_- Samantha Ryans 3_


	3. The Invite

A/N: _Hey guys! Thanks for being patient and reviewing!_

_I love you all and keep reading so I'll love you more! haha_

_Chapter 3!_

_

* * *

_

Tenten was bored. She tapped a pencil on the desk, tapped her feet, and stared at the clock, hoping time would go faster.

She was also very curious. About ten girls had entered Neji's office and it seemed very suspicious. Or not. But she needed to occupy her mind and that was all she could do. She pretended the phone rang.

"Neji, you have a phone call," she whispered, "Oh well I guess I'll just take the phone to him then!"

She barged in the door to find herself in a casino like place.

The room was covered in smoke and there were girls are around Neji, giggling and laughing like pricks.

Tenten's eye twitched.

_What the hell! I thought he was suppose to be working... Yeah, working my ass..._

Neji noticed Tenten at the door and quickly dismissed all of the girls who in returned groaned and complained.

Tenten pushed all the girls out the door and closed it behind them. She went up to Neji and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out, "These things kill your lungs..."

"Why would you care?" Neji lifted on eyebrow and took another one out.

Tenten grabbed the whole pack aggressively and tore it in half, "Because if you die, I'm out of job, yeah?"

Neji smirked and leaned back, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Well you got a phone call but I see I was interrupting a love fest here," She put on leg on the desk. Neji moved his eyes down to it and she quickly pulled it away.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," His damn smirk got bigger.

"I am so NOT!" Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"Put that back in before I do something with it."

"EW, you perv!" Tenten started to walk away.

"Wait." Neji grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, "Seriously speaking, the Hyuuga family holds a evening ballroom dance every year and I need to escort a lady-"

"Are you asking me on a date, Hyuuga?" Tenten now looked interested.

"Hn. Strictly business."

Tenten's smile widened, "Well then, why me?"

"Well I can't ask any of the fan girls, for obvious reasons, and you seem more suited and serious for the role."

"Oh so I'm playing a character?"

"Just for the night, yes."

"Whatever," Tenten walked away, "You can ask some other girl then."

"Hn."

"I'm leaving!" Tenten was annoyed that Neji seemed unmoved by her not willingness to go to the dance,"FINE, Hyuuga! I'll go with you."

"Great," he said and handed her an invitation, "It's tomorrow night at seven. Very formal so dress nicely. I'll pick you up around six. Oh and you need the invitation to get in so remember to bring it."

* * *

**At the Apartment**

"... It is believed that the Amethyst Light was created long ago during the Earth's formation. Of course, that is labeled as a myth for the stone has never been examined or recovered. In other myths, the jewel was said to hold powers beyond anyone's imagination, but in came with a price-a curse. You may see reference of the Amethyst Light in many of Da Vinci's paintings, Rafael, and portraits of royal families in the Renaissance era. There is also a cave painting, dated in the Neolithic Era, that is believed to be drawn of the Amethyst Light..." Tenten finished.

"Wow, spooky," Ino shivered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"So this is what you found in Neji's computer?" Sakura examined the pages.

"Yeah and at the end of the pages, in tiny tiny font, are the numbers: 5, 6, 7, 19, 22, and 53..." Tenten showed everyone the papers.

"And the call logs?" Ino asked.

"Well it says the call durations, but the numbers are totally not available." Tenten sighed, "So it's pretty much useless to me."

"Oh hey, by the way," Sakura turned to Ino, "How did you get out of the elevator shaft?"

Ino punched Sakura, "Not with your help! Shikamaru saw the hole I made from last night and he made me promise not to look and we stayed up there until someone got the elevator working again! You have no idea though! I was holding on to Shikamaru for like an hour!"

"Ahaha, is that right?" Sakura nervously smiled, "Sorry about that."

"Um, I called Tsunade sama, and she said not to search the Hyuuga building again until she finds out who those other people were." Hinata said quietly.

"Ugh, this mission is going nowhere. No leads, no nothing!" Ino said exasperatedly.

"Hey, were you guys invited to the ballroom dance thingy?" Tenten pulled out her invitation and showed everyone.

"Actually yeah I was," Sakura pulled out hers, "I thought I was the only one."

"Nope, me too," Ino nodded her head.

"Um, I got an invitation from Naruto." Hinata pulled her invitation out of her pocket.

"Yes! Haha that means we have to go shopping now!"

"Nooooo!" Tenten yelled

* * *

**In an Extremely Expensive Store**

"Yay yay yay! I love this store!" Ino was bubbling with excitement. Sakura looked very happy with the clothes. Hinata smiled, and Tenten drowned in her misery.

Ino immediately got about ten dresses from the rack and ran to the dressing rooms.

Sakura followed Ino with around five dresses.

Hinata carefully looked around and examined each dress.

Tenten looked annoyed as she sat down in the dressing room chair.

"Omgomgomgomg! I found the perfect dress! Ino came twirling out in a strapless, dark lavender dress with a slit on the side.

"It's... beautiful!" Tente exclaimed. Ino really did look good in it.

For about two hours, Ino helped Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata find the perfect dress.

Hinata's dress was strapless and it had a patterned jewel on the bust of the dress. It was aqua blue and it cascaded down to the floor.

Sakura's was a light blush pink with thick straps and a flowing lower part. It was made of pure silk.

Tenten's dress had a fold pattern at the top. It was a dark magenta and it formed her body. There was a slit at her upper thighs.

The girls loved their dresses-even Tenten.

They paid and walked out of the store

The next night would be very interesting...

* * *

A/N: _Okay this one is a short chapter!_

_So the picture of the girls' dresses are on my profile so you can take a look there!_

_Omg! I watched Inception and it was sooooo mind blowing! If you haven't seen it, you must. It really makes you think and it's a bit confusing but I think I got the whole story!_

_Anyways, review please and tell me if you liked this story._

_For the next chapter, I'll post the girls' hairstyles during the evening ball on my profile, so keep a look out._

_And I will be thinking about my next story soon, so if you want to hear some and help me, you can PM me :)_

_Going for another 10 reviews!_

_-Samantha Ryans_


	4. The Ball Part 1

A/N: _Ballroom scenes!_

_So exciting whooo!_

_Haha, maybe that's just me._

_Well hope you like and if you read this story, leave a review because they fuel me haha :)_

* * *

"TENTEN?" Ino chased Tenten around the room, "STAND EFFING STILL! IT WON'T KILL YOU TO WEAR A LITTLE MAKE UP!"

Tenten was on the other side of the table. She finched to the right and ran left to the bathrooms, "INO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT CRAP ON MY FACE!"

Ino banged on the bathroom door, "It's not crap! It'll actually make you look good! Now hurry and get out of here before I have to drag you out!"

Sakura and Hinata watched as the events took place in their home. Ino angrily kicked the door as hard as she could which caused the hinges to break. There revealed a terrified Tenten in her strapless bra and underwear and a bit of blush on her right where Ino tried to put some on.

Ino grabbed Tenten by her hair, "Owowowowowowow! Ino let go!"

"Sakura, Hinata! Go get the rope!"

"Oh no."

**Five Minutes Later**

Tenten was tied down in a chair where is was always put when she refused to do something.

Ino did her make up as Sakura and Hinata put light curls in her hair.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino looked gorgeous in their hair and make up. Everyone had dark eyeliner with a bit of a smoky look with pink lips. Ino's signature.

The girls finally finished on Tenten and stood back and smiled.

Her hair had been messily curled down and her bangs also messily came down. The mascara really did make her eyes pop.

Tenten stared at the hand mirror, "It looks.. good..."

"Wait what was that?" Ino said sarcastically, "What did you say?"

"I said it looks good.."

"What?"

"I SAID IT LOOKS REALLY FREAKIN' AMAZING! HAPPY?" A smug smile came on Ino's face.

Sakura's hair had a side part and her layers shaped her face perfectly.

Hinata Kept her normal straight bangs but had slightly curlier hair than Tenten.

Ino's hair was simple and clean. Her hair was pulled into a tight, high pony tail. (A/N: _The pictures are on my profile! Oh and I switched Ino's dress because it didn't match her hairstyle.)_

"Hey, Hinata? Can you zip me up?" Sakura had trouble reaching her back.

Hinata zipped up Sakura's zipper. Then a little snap was heard.

"Omigosh, Sakura! I'm so sorry! The zipper wasn't going up so it-it broke.."

"IT WHAT!" Sakura ran to the bathroom to see how bad it was. The zipper had gone up the bump of her butt and stopped. If you were directly behind her, you'd be able to see the whole thing.

Ino looked over at Sakura, "It actually looks pretty sexy like that. I mean your whole back is practically showing."

"WHAT!" Sakura took another look.

"Well you don't have time anyways. Our dates should be here any minute." Tenten hastily put on her jewelry.

"Tenten's right, we have to get going," Ino slipped on her heels."

___DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG__DINGDONG_

Tenten looked through the peep hole, "Quite a charmer you have there, Hinata. I guess he doesn't know after the tenth ring, you're suppose to stop."

The girls walked outside and saw the four most beautiful cars outside with the passenger seats opened and their corresponding dates standing there.

"See ya guys," Ino stumbled on her heels as she tried to run over to Shikamaru.

Tenten sighed and walked over to Neji. She wasn't used to these damn heels and since Ino picked them out, they were super high.

As she was about to step into the car, Neji stopped her.

"Sorry, I'm suppose to be waiting for another girl. She's kinda short and has a really bad temper."

"Haha, very funny, Hyuuga," Tenten rolled her eyes as Neji smirked.

Neji eyed her up and down, "You look beautiful." Then he eyed her dress where the slit was which earned him a whack on the head with her clutch.

"Ouch," He rubbed his head.

While he started up the car she stared at Neji. He had a very sharp black blazer with a matching black tie. His slacks were pressed formally and his white collared shirt stuck to his body so you could see the nice body he had.

_Damn he's sexy. Oh wait did I just say that? _Tenten shook her head.

Neji chuckled as he noticed Tenten staring at him.

"Soo...," Tenten filled the silence, "Where exactly is this event?"

"The Hyuuga Manor." Neji replied bluntly.

"So like your house?" Tenten questioned.

"No," Neji made a turn, "I don't live there."

Silence filled the car for the next two minutes. What happened next totally caught them off guard.

_BANG_

A gunshot hit the back window of the car.

"Shit!" Neji swerved the car slightly and then drove straight again, "Tenten, duck!"

Tenten was so shocked it took her a while to respond. She looked at the side mirror to see a motorcycle speeding up to the passenger side of the car. She knew if she ducked she'd leave Neji too vulnerable for a critical hit, since it seemed that they were after him.

"Open the compartment and hand me the gun," Neji ordered.

Tenten stared wide-eyed at him. He kept a gun in his car? She did as she was told and gave it to him. She was never trained to fight while on a car and still trying to keep her fake identity in tact.

The window on Tenten's side shattered and she ducked as Neji aimed the gun at the biker. He shot his wheels and the biker fell to the right.

The motorcycle rammed into the car and knocked it off the road.

After the car had settled down, Tenten caught a glimpse of the biker, "I think he's dead." She looked back at Neji who was bleeding on his forehead and had a bruised cheek with a busted lip. His head hit the side of the car, but he was conscious thankfully.

"God, sorry, Tenten," Neji spat out blood out the window, "We need to clean up. I don't want to worry anyone about this."

"Shouldn't we take you to the hospital? I mean you could be internally bleeding!" Tenten grabbed her phone but Neji grasped her hand.

"No. We can't do that-"

"Why!"

"We just... can't"

Tenten sighed, "Fine, get out of the car."

"What?"

"I said get out of the car so I can fix you and make you look presentable." Tenten mummbled, "Men are so confusing."

She dusted off his suit and fixed his tie. She got a brush out of her clutch and retied Neji's hair.

She got out her wipes (meant for make up) and used it to clean the blood off his face which revealed a small cut. She took out ointment out of her clutch.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You carry ointment with you?"

"Yes, I do," Tenten said sharply, "And good thing I did!"

She applied the ointment onto his cut and lip. He winced in the pain.

She got out her compact and used power to cover up the bruise on his face.

"There, now lets go."

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Manor**

"Tenten! What took you so long?" Sakura ran over to Tenten and gave her a hug.

"Well, we uh," She gave a look at Neji who in return gave her a warning look, "got caught up in some traffic. We took a different route thinking it would be faster."

"Oh we were so worried that you guys were kidnapped or something!" Ino gave Tenten a hug.

"Oh, haha, no. Um, where's Hinata?" Tenten looked for the cute white-eyed girl.

"See and Naruto went out to the garden," Ino raised her eyebrows and nudged Tenten.

"Oh." Tenten had too much on her mind to get what Ino was suggesting. She shot a confused look at Neji.

"Tenten?" Neji spoke softly, "Can I see you at the hallway for a moment?"

Without another word, Tenten followed Neji out of the double French doors.

"Okay, listen. I know I have some explaining to do-"

"Damn right you do! What are you part of a gang leader? Messed with the wrong people? On a hit list? What is the reason some guy just tried to kill you ten minutes ago?"

"Well, some people are after us," Neji sighed, "because of our position and power over many, _many_ things. That's all I can say for now."

"Neji, a three year old could've guessed that. Spit it out Neji, what is it? Drugs? Black market?" Tenten was too angry to think rationally.

"No, I can't say anything." Neji shook his head.

"Fine then," Tenten stormed through the double French doors back to the dance.

She looked around for Sakura and Ino. She walked through the middle of people dancing.

"Sorry," she muttered to people she would hit.

"May I take this dance?" Tenten turned around to see if someone was talking to her. I guy with sleek black hair and grey eyes was in a bowing position with his hands outstretched. He had a regular, long sleeved collar shirt that was unbuttoned and some black slacks.

Tenten looked out to see if Neji was anywhere. Seeing no trace of him, she smiled at the guy, "Sure."

* * *

**Meanwhile... At the Garden**

"Hinata, you look really pretty, today. Not that you don't always look pretty because you do, but today you look extraordinarily pretty. But you always do, you're beautiful. I mean, do you want to start walking?" Naruto was never good at smooth talking.

Hinata giggled, "Sure, I'd love to."

They walked quietly with the company of one another for quite a while.

"The thing I love about the Hyuuga Mansion," Naruto opened a gate of the opposite side of the garden, "is because it's so big and beautiful."

There was a lake beyond the gate. The waters sparkled from the light of the moon.

"So are you going to come on?"

Hinata snapped out of her gaze to see Naruto untying a boat. He held up his hand. Hinata took it and he helped her onto the boat.

"Many people don't know about this lake. The hedges are so high they cover it," Naruto smiled at Hinata. She blushed. Hinata looked around. "Well what do you think? You haven't said anything since we came here and I'm not sure if you like it aha."

"No! I love it!" Hinata set her hands ontop of Naruto's, "It's the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me."

* * *

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura insisted that Sasuke and her should tour the mansion. She made note of the internal structure.

They were looking through the third floor, Sasuke following tiredly around. She saw huge gold-decked double doors.

"Can we go in there?" Sakura asked pointing at the doors. Sasuke shrugged.

She slowly pushed the doors opened. It was a quiant bedroom. But that wasn't what caught her attention. There was a beautiful balcony that looked over the garden.

"Sasuke! Come on, look at this!" Sakura ran tot eh edge of the balcony and pushed her hands on her railing and leaned back. "Isn't this so beautiful?"

"Yeah it is," Sasuke muttered looking at Sakura. She looked away to cover her blush.

She put on hand on her chin. She felt Sasuke come up behind her.

His hand traced her bare back. He followed her spine down to where the zipper stop which was extremely low. And then he traced his hands back up.

_meowmeowmeow...meowmeowmeow...meowmeowmeow_

"Wait," Sakura pushed away Sasuke's hand, "Do you hear that?"

_meowmeow_

Sakura looked around until she spotted the cat in a tree hanging over the balcony.

"Awwww!" Sakura stared at it. It's big blue eyes stared back.

"Cch, it's just a cat. You girls..." Sasuke pulled Sakura away but she resisted.

"Sasuke, hoist me up to the tree!"

"What!"

"I said hoist me up!" Sakura made a puppy face to Sasuke, "Please?"

Sasuke put his hands to her hip and pushed her up. She rested her heels on the railing. Thinking it was safe, Sasuke let go.

"No, Sasuke! Grab me!" But it was too late. Sakura had lost her balance and started falling. She grabbed the railing and held on. Her arm scraped.

"Hold on!" Sasuke ran down until he was directly below her. "Let go, Sakura!"

"What! Hell no!" Sakura held on tighter.

Ino came running out, "What's wrong! Oh," she looked at Sakura and smiled evily, "Well, I hope everything's okay. See ya!"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled but still held on.

"Would you let go if I told you I could see your thong at this angle?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura gasped and let go. Sasuke caught her bridal style with on knee to the ground.

"You're such a perv," Sakura muttered

* * *

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

Ino and Shikamaru had attacted many people.

Ino's sexy dress had made her popular with a lot of guys at the dance, and well, Shikamaru was well known.

Ino had been angry he hadn't payed any attention to her or more specifically, he hadn't asked her to dance. She was itching in her heels to go out where all the beautiful figures were gracefully moving with their partners.

She tried everything to get Shikamaru's attention. She did the 'trip in front of you so you'll catch me' but he wasn't looking.

She stormed out the room to see Sakura hanging and Sasuke trying to catch her.

"What's wrong! Oh,"_ Yeah, pay back for the elevator _Ino thought evily, "Well, I hope everything's okay. See ya!" And with that Ino ran back in.

_BAM!_

Shikamaru caught Ino's wrist before she could fall backwards from the impact of them two clashing.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Temperamental. Troublesome.." he muttered.

"Wow, first thing you've said to me all day!" Ino flew her hands up exasperated.

"Shika-kunnnnn," a little slut came in a short dress tugging on Shikamaru's sleeves, "Let's go somewhere more private." She winked.

She started to walk away but turned back and faced him, "You know, all I've wanted to do all night was dance in there with you, but I can see you're too busy to do even that for me." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she was too proud to show them. No one, and I mean no one rejects Ino like that.

Shikamaru smirked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah! Well you and your-wait, what?" Ino was taken back by what he had just said. She wasn't sure if he heard him clearly.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Shikamaru annunciated every syllable. She shook the slut off his arm and pulled Ino by the waist.

She willingly put her arms on his shoulders. She smiled

* * *

**Tenten**

Tenten was swooped away by this guy's dancing skills. He dipped her like a pro.

At one moment he tried to kiss her, but Tenten moved her head away, "Sorry, don't kiss on a first date"

"So this is a date?" The guy winked.

"Sorry, I meant dance," Tenten smiled apologetically. He twirled her four time and she felt his hand leave and another on grabbed her's.

"I'll take it from here," Neji growled at the man.

The guy swiftly moved and kissed Tenten's hand. "The name's Ren, if you ever need me, my lady." And with that he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Neji continued to dance with Tenten, and as much as she didn't want to say it, he was a much better dancer than Ren.

"I'm sorry," Neji whispered in her ear, "that I had to put you through that."

"And I'm sorry you can't tell me," Tenten looked cross.

"Strictly classified." Neji said like one of those generic voices.

"Don't you trust me?" Tenten went closer to Neji. Her voice came out seductive and by no means did she do that on purpose.

"I don't know you," Neji looked her straight in the eye.

"Well," Tenten said lowly, "we can know each other tonight. Hi, my name is Tenten. I'm 19 years old. I was a juvenile delinquent was I was young. Had no parents or any known living relatives. I was saved by a woman who I adore dearly now. Everyone doubted that I would finish high school, but I did and had one of the top grades in senior year. And now I work at the Hyuuga Corporate. And you are?"

* * *

A/N: _I'm going to end it there because I finally reached 30 reviews._

_Here's a challenge: everyone who reads this story should leave a review. It can say "hi" or anything. So I can see how many people read it._

_I love you and remember to_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_!_

_Forty reviews for the next one, yeah? :)_

_~ Samantha Ryans_


	5. The Ball Part 2

A/N: _Whoo!_

_I got 40 reviews faster than i expected haha :)_

_Katarina Wolffe: haha idk? i was trying to go for something perverted and thongs popped into my mind? haha i think some ladies like to wear it because it gets rid of their panty line, but idk haha_

_Vampire Gummibear: i love you! :)_

_Okie dokie, whew, chapter five!_

_

* * *

_

Neji scoffed, "Who plays childish games like that?"

"Neji," Tenten pulled a totally serious face, "I opened up to you and that's all you give back?" She pouted and unweaved her hands from Neji's neck and started to walk away, but Neji grasped her wrist.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. I've been living for 20 years. I lived in such a large clan where expectations were always high. Too smart for college," he smirked, "My father died when I was very little so my uncle became my legal guardian. And I love to piss him off. I carry a large burden for becoming the heir of the Hyuuga Corporate." He brought Tentern back in a dancing position, "So what was this juvenile delinquent deal?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh geez. Don't get me started," Tenten gave a short laugh and looked down, "It's not something you'd want to hear. It bores."

"But I want to hear it," Neji lifted up Tenten's chin with his hands. Their eyes locked and she returned a smile.

"Well I actually once had a normal family, but we never talked. So one day, when I was like five, I overheard them talking about leaving and I confronted them and asked them why. All I remember my mom saying 'You were never suppose to be born. You're the biggest mistake of our life' and they got into the car and left. Ironically, when they were at the bank, a dude tried to rob a bank and held my mom as hostage. e ended up shooting her which killed my father too. All they could give me of my father's was his cross necklace. My mom had a necklace that fit perfectly inside of it, but it wasn't on my mom when they found her. I desperately tried to find it so I had a memory of her, but I never did. So social security took me to an orphanage, but they got me mixed up and sent me to Konoha's orphanage. They asked me for my name, but in my trauma, all I could remember was Tenten. Forgot the last name."

Tenten paused so she could clear her voice. The story always made her choke up.

"So there was this gang that offered me to be part of their brotherhood and they promised they would love and protect me. And as naive as I was, I joined them. I started doing street fights to get money and going underground. But I never smoked-well once, but I hated it. And I was just at the wrong time and place and I got caught."

* * *

**Flashback**

Tenten sat at the lunch bench twirling her handcuffs which were to be put on during free time. But she had found a way out of them.

She was dressed in a large navy blue jumpsuit and generic black-weaved shoes. Her hair was down and all over the place. She hadn't slept or eaten very much. Tenten was a mess.

"Hey," Tenten looked up to see a big teenage girl standing over her, "Get me outta these handcuffs."

Tenten looked back down and continued to twirl her own handcuffs.

"Hey!" with both hands close by, the fat girl grabbed Tenten by the neck of her shirt and brought them eye to eye, "I SAID get me outta these HANDCUFFS!"

Tenten twisted her hands and snapped the other girl's hands off her jumpsuit. Being so weak, Tenten fell to the floor. Lack of sleep and food had really taken a toll on her.

"You fucking shit!" The fat girl kicked her pudgy legs hard onto Tenten's stomach, "That's what you get for messin' with the wrong kind of people."

She coiled real quick and groaned.

Tenten stood back up and the girl slapped her across the face, but she was enraged. "You ain't got nothing on me! Get me outta these handcuffs or I swear you'll see hell here!"

The girl went in for a punch, but Tenten dodged it, grabbed her hands, twisted it around her back, and restrained her. The cops had done this to her when she was caught.

"Hey you!" The patrolmen came running down to stop the fight. Tenten immediately let go. "You," he pointed at Tenten,"come with me."

She followed him to the visitor section where a mid aged woman was waiting for her. She had long blonde hair and very large breasts.

"Tenten," She nodded in acknowledgement, "my name is Tsunade. Please sit." Tenten eyed her and slowly sat down.

"According to your records, you have no living relative. Parents deceased. I'm sorry about that. You joined a gang at five. Your fighting skills are quite great and you are very street smart. Now I run a program-perfect for young girls with backgrounds like yours-a spy organization," she whispered the last part, "And here we can train you and your mind to operate faster and move qiucker. Not only will it guarentee you a career, but you'll be outta this shit-hole."

"So you're telling me I have to join your little spy thing?"

"No, I'm giving you a choice. To start over, but do it right this time."

Tenten looked to the floor.

"Don't you want a family again?" Tsunade smiled, "Don't you want to become part of something important?"

It sounded exactly what the gang member had told her, but somehow it seemed different.

Tenten nodded and suddenly got an appetite for something as tears rolled down her face.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"And so someone just adopted me and I deserted the gang. And here I am" Tenten finished lamely.

"...wow," Wow was all Neji could get out.

Tenten gave a short smile, "Tragic, right? Sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

He smirk and wiped a little tear forming on the corner of her eye.

"Now, it's your turn," Tenten shook her head and turned her attention to Neji.

"It's not much more than what I told you already," Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph," Tenten put her finger to Neji's nose, "well, you're going to tell me some other time then."

"Hn."

"Oh and by the way," Tenten wrapped her hands around Neji and rested her head on his chest, "Thanks for listening. It made me feel better."

Neji could feel a blush coming up. He turned so that no one would see. He gently rubbed her back and she pulled away.

* * *

**Hinata and Naruto**

Hinata could not believe how beautiful the Hyuuga garden was from the river. The lights outside made the river glow.

Naruto slowly rowed to where they were under a blossom tree.

"The flowers are gorgeous!" Hinata extended her arm, but she couldn't grab one, "I wish I had a blossom tree..."

"I'll get one for you!"

"Naruto! No!"

But it was too late. Naruto walked his way over near Hinata to pick a delicate flower off the tree. However, with all the weight on one side, the boat was tipped over.

_SPLASH_

"Gahh!"

"Ahh!"

The water was very cold. The icy water hitting their chests made it harder to breath.

Hinata pushed towards land with the help of Naruto pulling her in. Her dress made her twice as heavy.

Tired, they collapsed on the dry dirt and panted. Hinata started laughing. She sat halfway up to see the cute face of Naruto.

He returned a toothy grin and showed her his hand.

Hinata gasped.

Perfectly in his hand was the flower that Hinata tried to grab. The pinkish white flower that Hinata had adored-Naruto had gotten for her. She tenderly scooped it from his hand and looked at it.

"You didn't have to get it for me." Hinata felt somewhat guilty now.

"But I did," Naruto placed the delicate flower behind Hinata's ear. She blushed at the closeness of Naruto.

He leaned closer and closer.

Hinata was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Kiss him?

He came closer until eventual their lips met. They were warm and soft on hers. She placed one hand on his neck.

The whole garden just made it more magical.

* * *

**Inside**

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were all together.

Tenten was sitting down because the heels had killed her feet. Neji was standing near her facing Sasuke who was standing next to him. Sakura was on the other side of Tenten, avoiding Sasuke. Shikamaru and Ino was standing next to each other.

They were having a nice conversation until someone interrupted.

"Shika?"

Shikamaru lazily turned around and seemed totally surprised by who was there, "Temari?"

"Yeah," she winked and advanced toward Shikamaru, "aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends?"

"Uh. Everyone this is Temari. Temari this is Tenten, Sakura, and Ino," Shikamaru introduced the girls. Temari shook hands with each one of them. She had a lavender mermaid dress on that had one strap on it. Her hair was divided into four parts.

Sasuke smirked, "What are you doing here, Temari?"

"I was invited to the Hyuuga Ball, why else?" Temari smiled coyly.

"Well," Neji looked at her, "considering that you aren't really fond of Konoha because of your bad rep here, there's an obvious ulterior motive, no?"

"Oh you and your smart ass, Neji," Temari clung onto Shikamaru's arm, "I just wanted to see Shika again!"

Ino was getting mad. _Why does everyone want my guy! Wait, he's not 'my' guy..._

In a second, the power suddenly blacked out.

The grunt of Neji and Shikamaru could be heard.

In their instincts, the girls did what they were taught. They closed their eyes and pressed their fingers against it. When they opened their eye, it was more adjusted to the dark.

Sakura heard Ino scream and ran toward her direction. She saw a black figure and threw a punch. The person tried to dodge it, but Sakura hit them square in the stomach. She received a kick back.

Tenten grabbed Neji and Shikamaru, who seem to be groaning in pain, under a table. She looked around to try to find Sasuke, but she could not distinct him from another black figure in the dark.

Someone's hand grabbed Tenten's throat from behind. She gave a sharp gab from her elbow, turned and kicked up where she guess it hit someone's jaw, and hit them where it hurt.

The figure recovered quickly.

_It must be a girl then?_ Tenten thought _That hit should've paralyzed a guy. I hope they haven't found any of the guys yet._

"Everyone?" Hinata's voice was heard and then a sudden flash of light flooded the room. The bright light stung the eyes of the people.

Hinata and Naruto stood by the back entrance with the light switch up.

Sakura was by Ino's side. Ino's shoulder was bleeding and her nose was broken. Sakura seemed to suffer minor injuries.

"Shit!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke. Sasuke was helping Neji and Shikamaru who had been hurt pretty badly. Blood was coming out of their chests and mouth.

"H-How did this happen?" Everyone had forgotten about Temari.

"Call the emergency number!" Tenten cried. People in the ballroom was confused and panicked.

"Tenten! Help Ino, I'll go tend the guy's wounds," Sakura moved away from Ino and Tenten nodded. Tenten elevated Ino's head and tore a table cloth to wrap her shoulder and to clean up her face. She in pain from her shoulder.

Sakura examined both guy's wounds and determined it was a stab wound. She ripped a tablecloth and wrapped both of them and put pressure in attempt to stanch the bleeding. In a minute, paramedics came and took Neji, Sasuke, and Ino away.

"W-What happened?" Hinata was trembling. Naruto went with the paramedics.

"We'll explain that later. Right now we have to find out who did this," Tenten and Sakura emptied the ballroom and prepared their search.

* * *

A/N: _Omg! I have all this totally planned out and I can't wait for you to read it later._

_Okay, I'm sorry Hinata or Naruto weren't involved in the fighting stuff. I wanted their relationship to develop first before anyone's._

_So not a lot of lovely Nejiten, Sasusaku, or Shikaino, but I have to have an opening for them to fall in love and I'm having a bit of trouble aha._

_Okay so everything in this chapter is important for the plot part of the story!_

_So anyone, free to PM me about anything because people who do are really cool :)_

_Haha, anyways, 50 reviews?_

_Yeah! We can do it!_

_~Samantha Ryans_


	6. At the Hospital

A/N: _Heyy! Back again! Sorry for not updating as soon as you would like. Had a writer's block and I had to set some priorities straight (like my homework, blahhh :P)_

_Okay some response to my reviewers (who I love!):_

_MariaSabaku: ahahaha, yeah after i read your review i looked back at my chapter and i had a LOT of grammatical errors. like i would put 'people was' or i'd forget like a verb in the sentence. haha. i personally don't like going over my work and editing it bc i always end up changing it and it takes longer to upload. buuuuuut now i might bc those errors are kinda embarrassing :)_

_Sasuke and Tenten: ahaha is that right? is a sasutenji a love triangle between sasuke, neji, and tenten? i see... well i don't think i can add that now in this story, but i can definitely consider it for my next. i'm thinking about doing a cliche high school story bc those are so much fun to write!_

_DayDreaming0f y0u: oh, no tenten did not confess. it was just a flashback for her to give people background info. but all she told neji was that she was involved in a gang, caught and jailed in juve, and then adopted by a woman. yeah... i can see how you thought that though bc i totally put that flashblack in between their convo! but the confession doesn't come til later :) _

_Okie dokie! Now without further adieu... chapter six!_

_...and remember to review at the end!_

_

* * *

_

**At the Now Empty Hyuuga Manor**

The ballroom was truly a mess. Chairs were upturned and broken. Tables were tilted and broken. On one side of the room, the curtains had been shredded and pulled down.

"Omigosh, I-I hope Ino's okay!" Hinata cried. The image of the ballroom filled her head. She couldn't imagine what had gone down.

"Is that blood," Sakura stared down at the crimson puddle on the floor, "Shikamaru's and Neji's?"

"It looks like it," Tenten looked around to search for any clues. She turned around to see a black figure running towards Hinata, "HINATA! LOOK OUT!"

Hinata ducked in time when the figure lunged at her. She put her hands on the ground and did a complete flip and smashed her feet on the person's chest.

_CRACK._ Two broken ribs.

The figure was in all black. Covered from head to toe in some sort of a bulky, black material. His/Her face was covered with a dark helmet. The figure groaned in pain. It was a girl voice.

"Pull the helmet off," Sakura told Tenten, but upon hearing that the figure got up and started running towards the exit. Tenten chased after. She would've caught up to her if another figure hadn't showed up and punched her in the face. With her heels still on, Tenten staggered back.

The other black figure had a knife in his/her hand. Sakura threw her heels at his/her hand and knocked it off. Tenten took this opportunity to punch him/her in the chest (that person had breasts to she found out it was a girl), uppercut in the stomach to knock the wind out of her, dodge the punch that came toward her face with her arms, and twist it down so that the suspect crashed down to the floor on her back.

Tenten heard a grunt from Sakura and looked behind, "Tenten! We're out numbered!" Two more figures had appeared. Sakura was dodging punches from one of them by throwing tables and chair at them. Sakura broke a table leg and swung it over her head and smashed it down on the victim.

Hinata was wrestling with a different black figure on the ground. Her leg looked twisted in a sick way, but she had dominance over the figure. The figure brought her hands up to Hinata's shoulders, but Hinata grabbed them, swung it behind their backs, and held it in place with her knee.

_BANG!_

The figure Sakura was fighting had a gun held to Sakura's head.

"You girl, get off of her," Hinata slowly backed away from the black figure she was on top of.

Tenten stealthily took out the pistol that was in her clutch and pointed it to the figure with broken ribs, "We'll both put our guns down at the same time and no one gets hurt."

The girl with the gun began laughing. Lowly at first, then it got higher and more cynical, "Go ahead, shoot her. She'll probably rat out on us anyways. So I'll give you the pleasure. Shoot her now, or I will."

The girls were shocked at her remark. She would sacrafice a teammate.

In another twist of events, the girl with the broken ribs took out a gun and pointed it at her teammate, "If I go, you're coming with me."

They both lowered their gun at the same time, including Tenten.

"Tell us why you're after the Hyuuga Corporate! It was you guys we saw that one night, sneaking around the building, wasn't it?" Hinata cried.

"Oh, we're not after the Hyuuga Corporate," replied one girl.

"Then what?" Tenten snapped back.

"Oh, well," one of the girls faced Tenten, "you know why." And with that the black figure girls made their fast retreat.

"What the hell!" Sakura banged her fist on the floor, "We couldn't even see what they looked like! We better get that Amethyst Light thingy before they do!"

"How do you know that's what they're after?" Tenten retorted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura grabbed her heel that she threw.

"Um, we probably should get to the hospital to see Ino," Hinata muttered _and Naruto _she thought.

* * *

**Konoha General Hospital**

"INO!" All three girls cried when they saw her outside her hospital room with a scrub on. They all gave her bear hugs. Ino grunted.

"Um, aren't you suppose to be wearing like a patient's outfit?" Hinata stared at Ino's scrub.

"Yeah, but that mu-mu thing practically shows half your ass and there was no way in hell I was wearing that. But if it was on the other side, that would be a different stor-"

"..." the girls sweat dropped.

"I was totally-kinda-sorta joking..."

"Anyways where's Shikamaru and Neji?" Sakura asked quickly.

"They had to go into emergency operations. No one would come out and tell me what happened so I've been waiting here. They said the guys will be out real soon though..."

"Are you okay?" Hinata timidly asked upon seeing her banded nose and the bandage on her shoulder peek out of her scrub.

"Ehhh, it's fine." Ino adjusted her scrubs, "Broken nose which will heal quickly and I have a bit of a stab wound on my shoulder. But a quick stitch will make it go away soon"

Sasuke and Naruto walked in calmly. They rose an eyebrow when they saw the girls. Sasuke was the first to speak, "What happened to you guys?"

Sakura had a couple of scrapes on her arms. Hinata had a bruise on her face. Tenten had a bleeding lip.

"Ah-ha," Sakura smiled awkwardly, "Well, we had a little trouble getting here that's all..."

Naruto studied the girls and shook it off, "Well the doctor said cryptical-"

"critical," Sasuke corrected.

"-condition, but the surgery was successful in stitching together the arties-"

"arteries,"

"- and now they're resting. The doctor said you can go see them if you want. But only one at a time."

"I'M FREAKIN FIRST!" Ino screamed as she pushed everyone outta her way, "I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER!"

"Forty minutes, cry me a river, Ino." Tenten tapped her toes, "Hurry up because I want to talk to them too."

* * *

**Inside the Hospital Room**

Ino peeked in. Both guys appeared to be sleeping.

She tiptoed and overlooked Neji first. He had no shirt on, but his torso was covered in bandages.

She then tiptoed and stood above Shikamaru. He too had no shirt on and thick gauzes on his chest area. She looked at the heart machine next to him. it beeped slowly and rhythmically.

Ino pouted a bit and poked him. No response.

She looked over both them for a couple minutes.

"Are you okay?"

"AHHHHH!" Ino was scared out of her pants when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. As a reflex, she pushed behind her knocking Shikamaru off his bed.

He grunted as he hit the hard floor. The IV needles and other needles were yanked off of his arm. The heart machine gave a long continuing beep.

"Shit! Shitty Shit! Crap!" Ino swung his arm around her shoulders which was a bad mistake. Her shoulder gave in because of the injury and she flipped on top of him.

"I-I-Ino!" Shikamaru was gasping for breath, "As much as I would like to be in this position, I need you to get off of me!"

Ino flipped back over next to him, "As much as I would like to punch you in the face for that, I need you to get back on your bed before someone comes in."

A nurse came barging in, "Is everything alright!" She stopped as she saw the two on the floor. She shook her head, "Ma'am, this is a hospital. Sick patients come to be treated here. They are not to be mettled with. Please leave now." The nurse approached Shikamaru and helped him onto his bed. She inserted the needles back in.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Shikamaru smirked at Ino as she left. She stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**Back Outside**

"Is everything okay!" Sakura immediately asked Ino when she came out, "We heard a big commotion in there and we called up a nurse!"

"Cch," Ino rolled her eyes, "Stupid nurse kicked me out."

"What did you do?" Naruto was curious.

"I ACCIDENTALLY knocked Shikamaru to the floor-but it was because he scared me!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, if it's alright with everyone else, I'm going to go in now and see them," Tenten scooted away from the group and opened the door.

* * *

**Inside the Hospital Room**

The nurse was still fixing Shikamaru's IV's when Tenten walked in.

He nodded, "Hey."

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Tenten walked over to him. The nurse rewrapped his bandages. Tenten saw a sickening scar slashed across his chest. Her face twisted into a sympathetic smile.

"Heh," Shikamaru shook it off, "It wasn't anything really. Hey can you try to wake up Neji for me? I need to talk to him."

"Sure," Tenten walked across to Neji's bed and lightly shook him, "Wakey, wakey.."

Neji scrunched his face and slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

"Well, you're at Konoha General Hospital. You were admitted here because someone attacked you at the ball," Tenten poked his chest. He grimaced.

"Ay, Neji." Shikamaru called him. He dismissed the nurse, "Do you still have _it_?"

Neji looked around him and realized he wasn't in his clothes, "Shit," he murmured.

"The police will probably search you," Shikamaru warned.

"Are you guys okay?" Tenten looked curiously at them.

"Tenten, can you do me a favor?" Neji pointed at his clothes, "Search in my jacket pocket and you should find a key. Take it and hide it real well."

"But why-"

"Just do it."

Tenten rumaged around his clothes and found a little silver key. She tied her hair in a mid-ponytail and stuck the key in between her hair. She walked towards the door.

"Oh and Tenten? You and your friends shouldn't go back to the Hyuuga Corporate until we're out of the hospital."

She looked back for a moment, but before she could reply some men in uniforms came in.

"FBI, we have full authority to search and question you," One of the men said.

"And we have a right of silence," Shikamaru resorted.

One of the FBI men looked at Tenten, "Please wait outside with Ren."

Tenten sharply turned to face Ren, "Omigod, you're that one guy at the ball."

* * *

**Outside the Room**

"Hey! Where are my friends?" Tenten asked Ren as she saw no one when they walked outside.

"They were told to leave," Ren pulled out a police metal detector, "Arms out and spread apart legs please."

Tenten did as she was told, "More importantly, who are you?"

Ren scanned her body, but luckily stopped at her neck, "I'm the good guy here."

"I'll be the judge of that," Tenten leaned against the wall, "So what you were a FBI agent disguised as a regular attendee at the Hyuuga Ball."

"Hm, for the most part yes. Listen, that Hyuuga Neji is one bad guy. I don't want you to be near him or be in any way associated with him. And if he has ever mentioned anything suspicious I want you to tell me now."

"And why should I tell you any of this?"

"Listen," Ren came closer to Tenten and eyed her body, "You're a pretty girl and I don't want you to get hurt."

She pushed him off and walked away, "Well I have to go now."

"I'll probably see you soon," he winked and walked back in the room.

Tenten fingered her hair and muttered, "Great. What kind of mess am I in now?"

* * *

A/N: _Whew finished!_

_Okay so I didn't edit/spell check/grammar check this one because I wanted to publish this as soon as possible._

_So I have 28 people reading his story! Yay! Two more and it's thirty!_

_Okay so readers, feel free to PM me again because I love your messages._

_Any questions, comments, concerns (haha) review and I'll answer in the next chapter!_

_Going for 60 reviews?_

_Well thanks for reading!_

_~Samantha_


	7. The Key

A/N: _Whoohoo! Okay so I have reached over 30 viewers/readers of this story and I'm totally stoked!_

_Be sure to check my profile because I will be putting new story options on there, but I won't write them until I'm done or almost done with this story._

_Anyways response to some reviews:_

_Narutoshippuden: haha yeshhhh, it's already in my mind :), don't worry there will be some complicated love!_

_nerdyvampgrl97: i know! i love nejiten sooo much you have no idea! i wish tenten would get some screening time in the series though, she so ignored. and they say she's weaker than ino (no offence to ino lover, i love her too) but i don't believe she's the weakest kunoichi even though her stats say she is... which is saddening! haha sorry this is turning into some kind of rant! haha i would've want to see that reflex you did! thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_DayDreaming0f y0u: haha, well they didn't have time yet to report this to tsunade, but i actually forgot about too at the same time so i'm guilty! hehe but i'm putting it in this chappie! :)_

_Chapter sevennnnn!_

_

* * *

_

**At the Apartment**

Hinata had already reported everything that happened to Tsunade. She warned that the guys have been accused of black marketing once, but it was never pushed any forward than that. Tsunade had also said to keep their eyes opened because now another enemy knew what they looked like.

Tenten was in the bathroom with a make up wipe, furiously scrubbing on her face.

"Stop that! Your face will get all red and puffy in the morning," Sakura pulled the rag off her face.

Tenten looked in the mirror. There were still some dark areas around her eyes from the mascara and eyeliner, "Gimme that back." Tenten swiped the wipe off of Sakura's hands and pressed harder, "Ino, are you sure you didn't use like a sharpie on my face to draw my make-up?"

Ino scoffed, "What do you think I am - an idiot?" Her face was completely make-up free. She was brushing her long, silky, blond hair. 100 strokes every day, that was the rule.

Hinata came out of the shower, clean and squeaky. A towel was wrapped around her chest and another was wrapped around her head, "Do you think we should go to the Hyuuga Corporate tomorrow?"

"Neji said not to," Tenten was inches away from the mirror, examining the dark circles around her eyes.

"Which is exactly why we should!" Sakura smiled evilly, "I mean with them not distracting us, we can finally do our job, you know?"

Tenten wasn't sure about that. There were so many surprising things that have happened over the course of one night and she wasn't sure if she was up for the challenge, "I don't know..." She was ready to take a shower. She pulled off her pony tail and the key clinked down around the sink. _Crap! _she thought to herself _I totally forgot about that!_

"What was that?" Ino walked over towards Tenten to see what she quickly put in her hand.

"Nothing!" Tenten gripped her hand around it tighter. Ino was over her now trying to pry open her hand.

Tenten huddled her body over it. Ino got more and more frustrated, "Sakura! Ino! Help me!"

Ino arrested her hands and arms, Hinata held her still, and Sakura pried the key out of her hands. She held it up.

"What's this? A key?"

Ino and Hinata let go of Tenten. Ino went up in Tenten's face, "What's up with the key?"

Tenten sighed, "Neji told me to keep it safe and not to show it to anyone..."

"Neji?" Hinata looked confused, "And why didn't you tell us?"

Tenten groaned and looked through her mind, "I don't know. Maybe because I knew you guys would try to find the storage hold the key opens to. And I just feel iffy about it because it's about his privacy - "

"We're SPIES!" Ino practically screamed, "This is what we do! Invade people's privacy! Steal their secrets!"

"I can't believe you never told us about this!" Sakura growled. She held the key like it was a precious kitten. She looked at it carefully.

Hinata put one hand on Tenten's shoulder, "I think you're getting too emotionally attached to this mission. Maybe you should leave it to Ino or Sakura to find the key's use."

"Me!" Tenten was appalled, "Hinata! What about you and Naruto? You guys were missing for like an hour and you come dripping wet afterwards!"

Hinata was shocked. She opened her mouth and closed it. She had nothing to say.

"You know what?" Tenten held her hands to her face and rubbed her temples, "I think we're all just setting off bad steam here. Hinata's right. Sakura will go to the Hyuuga Corporate, find out whatever that key is for. Ino and I will visit Neji and Shikmaru at the hospital so they don't know Sakura is there. And Hinata, you can keep Naruto...busy." She put a suggestive tone on that last word, "Right now, I feel filthy and dirty and I want to take a shower!"

Tenten slammed the bathroom door and stomped her feet to the shower. She turned up the knob all the way. When Tenten was angry, she loved hot showers. They soothed her body and relaxed tense muscles. A cloud of fog covered the bathroom. When she came out, she smoothed her hair back and rubbed an area of the mirror so she could see herself. Her shoulders were bright red from the heat.

Tenten grabbed a random t-shirt and put it on with some dark blue spankies. She walked straight into her room and slept restlessly.

* * *

**In the Morning**

"Ino, really. I don't think bringing them soup is necessary," Sakura watched as Ino was stirring into a pot, "They're not sick, they're injured."

Ino shot Sakura a defenseless look, "Geez, this is necessary. And the best way to get to a guy's heart is to show you care!" Ino poured the substance in two stainless steel containers.

_THUMP_

"OOFH!" Hinata's muffled voice could be heard.

A few minutes later, both Tenten and Hinata walked out of Tenten's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Tenten leaned over with Hinata.

"What in the hell happened?" Sakura looked at both of them. Tenten had bed hair and Hinata's clothes were wrinkled.

"I tried to wake Tenten up, but she rolled out of bed and fell on top of me," Hinata rubbed her shoulders.

"Ooooooh what's this? Soup?" Tenten leaned in to smell it, but Ino smacked her on top of the head with a mixing spoon, "Ouch!"

"Hands off," Ino crossed her arms. Tenten shot her an annoyed look.

Sakura and Hinata were dressed business like and near the front door. Hinata was in a baby blue ruffle top tucked under a semi-short pinstriped skirt. Sakura had on a plan u-neck salmon color shirt tucked under black silk shorts. She accessorized it with a salmon and black big belt, "Hey, we're going to work now, so be sure to visit Shikamaru and Neji! Oh and toss me the key!" Sakura slipped into her heels.

Tenten grabbed the key from the counter top and tossed at Sakura, but Hinata caught it instead, "Oops, sorry, reflex."

The door closed shut.

Ino turned to Tenten, "Go get dressed, I want to do your hair."

"'But Ino - "

Ino gave a death glare back. Tenten shrinked back and held up her hands defensively and went to her room to change. She changed into some light blue shorts with thick black suspenders. Under was a black wife beater. She accessorized with a long necklace with a heart as a pendant. Ino lightly curled her hair.

Ino was in a cut off shoulder purple shirt that showed her navel and her navel piercing. She had tight black shorts with brown boots to match. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

* * *

As Ino and Tenten climbed in the car, Tenten's phone rang.

_RINGRINGRINGRING _the number was unknown.

"Hello?" Tenten answered the phone. Ino started driving.

"Hello. May I speak to Tenten?"

"Speaking..."

"Oh hey, it's me, Ren."

Tenten didn't say anything for a couple seconds and then replied, "How'd you get my number?"

"Heh, well being in the FBI has some perks."

"So for what purpose did you look up my phone number?"

"I was -" Ren cleared his throat, "Well if you're free tonight you know?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I can take you to dinner or something?"

"Um, well I'm sorry. I'm a bit busy tonight."

"It's fine, some other night maybe?"

"Maybe," she hung up soon after. Tenten didn't want a date now.

Ino and Tenten approached the hospital and after Ino's amazing parking skills (note the sarcasm) they walked in.

Immediately, Ino bumped into a familiar someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," growled the voice.

"You're the one that ran into me, stupid!" Ino looked up and saw Temari, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Temari scoffed, "Same reason you're here. But you're not needed," Temari shot a look at Tenten, "And neither are you."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Ino hated Temari with a passion ever since the ball night.

"Why don't I show you?" Temari lead them to Neji's and Shikamaru's room. There the two were, sitting up in their bed. There were bouquets of roses and flowers everywhere and also everywhere were a bunch of fangirls. They touched the guy's body and caressed them. What threw Tenten over the edge was when Neji started making out with another girl. She turned swiftly and walked out of the hospital. Ino did the exact opposite.

Ino opened her soup container and poured half of the soup onto Shikamaru's head. He jumped in agony, "HOT! WHAT THE FUCK, INO!"

"Hm, don't think I forgot about you," Ino turned to Neji and poured the rest onto his head. The fangirls sent daggers to Ino.

"I can lick it off you, Shika-kun!" one of the fangirls screamed.

He whispered in her ear, "I would _love _that."

"UGH!" Ino threw the can to the floor, "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PIGS! ALL MEN ARE SUCH PIGS!"

Tenten outside was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ren. It's Tenten."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey, my plans just freed up tonight. Dinner sounds nice."

"Great I'll pick you up form your house at 5."

"You know where I live too?"

"Oh I know everything, Tenten."

"Wow, that's kind of creepy... But anyways, don't be late. See you then."

Tenten hung up and felt a sudden wave of contentment.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Corporate**

Hinata, instead of walking to see how their office was progressing, went up the elevator to Naruto's office.

Sakura went behind the front desk and looked around. There was no one. She began to open any drawers to see if any were locked. All of them opened.

_RING _the sudden ring from her cell phone made her jump. On her phone screen was Tenten's picture.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura, I almost forgot to tell you. I powdered everything in Neji's room. All the things he touched will show up in black light."

"Oh great! Thanks, yeah that would help a lot. How's Shikamaru and Neji?"

"Fine," the tone behind Tenten's voice was hard and stony.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeahyeah, but you should see what Ino did. I'll tell you later though."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me about the powder. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"'Kay bye."

Sakura slowly stood up and carefully walked out of the front desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Shit!" Sakura abruptly turned around, "Sorry, you scared me to death!"

Sasuke leaned on the front desk and leaned toward Sakura, "So where were you going?"

"What is this? CSI Konoha?" Sakura gave out a fake laugh and suddenly became defensive. She could never thing right when Sasuke was around.

Sasuke scrunched his nose together, "Well I need you to stay at the front desk so no fan girls come in."

"I thought you liked the fan girls because I totally remember last week when you made me bring like, according to you, 'ten hot girls with a big busts'?" Sakura poked Sasuke's nose. He moved his head and bit her finger, "Ow!" She brought it back to her side.

"I would never," he smirked.

Sakura brought her face close to his, "Don't deny it, Sasuke," she blew lightly on his face. His fist clenched.

"Don't be such a tease, Sakura," Sasuke growled.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Sakura walked away, "Anyways, I have to go - um - visit Hinata to give her something." She stepped in the elevator before Sasuke could reply.

The elevator doors opened at Neji's floor. She looked around. Too many cameras.

"Blue wire trick doesn't work..." Sakura muttered to herself. She moved in angles were the camera couldn't catch her on film. When she reached Neji's office, she approached the camera from behind and pulled out all the wires, "Approximately three minutes until security will realize it's gone," Sakura checked her watch, "and an extra minute to come up here."

Sakura went to work quickly. She turned on her cell phone to the blue light mode.

There were places where Neji lightly touched. She moved the light to his desk. None of the drawers had been touched.

Three minutes.

She quickly moved the light to his bookshelf. One particular book had been handled with a lot. It didn't have a title, but just a symbol. Sakura had trouble pulling it out. it was stuck there well.

Two minutes.

It finally popped out, It was locked shut. She opened it with the key to find it to be hollow. Inside were receipt-like papers. If she took them out, someone would definitely notice. She quickly read over a couple of them.

One minute.

Sakura read each one carefully. _half ounce- $500. _Marijuana for sure. All good spies know the rate for every single drug. A half ounce of marijuana was at a flat rate of $500 dollars. She read on. _HIT- success, russia. _A hit? Like they killed someone? _three ounce, five pounds, under vent, 50 g, 3 g. _And the next one caught her eye. _a. light 2010 classified not to be redis. _Redis? Is that short for something?

20 seconds.

Sakura closed the book, locked it up, and pushed it back in place.

10 seconds.

Sakura ran out the door. She couldn't go down the elevator or stairs in case someone sees her. She dove under Tenten's office desk and stayed there until the security guard.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata giggled as Naruto gave her a bear hug.

"Oh wait!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to the elevator, "I finished your office for you after the Hyuuga Ball. I want you to see it!"

Naruto pushed the elevator floor for the fifteenth floor.

_DING_

The elevator door opened and Naruto pulled Hinata to the door.

"Close your eyes!" Naruto waved his hands in front of Hinata to make sure she wasn't peeking. He opened the door and lead her in, "Okay, nowwww open!"

Hinata opened her eyes. The office was separated into four sections, each color coordinated. Pink, green, purple, and light blue. She smiled, "How did you know light blue was my favorite color?"

"Ehh, well you seem to wear it a lot and it looked pretty on you. But go to your desk!"

Hinata walked over to her desk. It was a round-ish table that was made of stainless steel. And on top of the table were a handful of flowers. Blossoms, was more correct, "W-Where did you find these?"

"Well, I went back to the Hyuuga mansion," Naruto gave a nervous smile, "Apparently the ones they have are a one-of-a-kind tree. It was genetically manipulated or something. So I went back to the river and pulled some out for you."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto. It took him some time to respond, but he tenderly put his arms around her body.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered. She went on her tippy toes and gave Naruto a little peck on the cheek.

* * *

**That Night**

"You WHAT!" Sakura burst out laughing.

Ino was telling her the story that happened this morning, "It's not funny! I'm heart broken!" Ino stuffed a spoonful of double fudge choco-choco nut ice cream in her mouth.

"It's not like you're going out with him, stu-pid!" Sakura teased Ino.

"I know! But I thought he liked me, you know? Guys are dumb."

"Agreed," Sakura and Tenten said at the same time. Hinata was silent.

"Oh!" Sakura leaned in closer with the girls, "I forgot to tell you! I found something in Neji's office."

**One Story Later**

"Drugs?" Hinata exclaimed.

Ino shook her head, "Hinata, you should report this all to Tsunade. This is important."

Tenten glanced at the clock, "Whoops! I have to get ready. Ren wants to take me out to dinner."

"Someone's gotta boyfriend!" Sakura sang. She was being extremely annoying to the girls today.

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet. She grabbed some long leggings and a dressy shirt that was long enough to cover her butt, but not long enough to wear alone. It was a midnight blue color and the leggings were grey. She wore a silver-ish jacket over it.

_DINGDONG_

_"_Tell him I'll be right out!" Tenten yelled through the bathroom door. She tied half her hair up.

Hinata opened the door. Ren was standing there, hands in pockets. He was wearing long dark jeans with a plain black shirt that showed off his muscles. His hair was messy, but it looked good, "Hey, is Tenten there?"

"Oh yeah, she's just getting ready, come in."

"No need!" Tenten walked over to the door as she slipped on some pink flats, "I'm ready."

Ren held his arm out and Tenten looped her arm around his. She turned around and waved at the girls.

Sakura held two thumbs up. Hinata waved. And Ino mouthed 'hot' to Tenten.

_God, my friends are weird _Tenten thought and smiled.

* * *

A/N: _Haha I can't believe I reached 70 reviews already! OMG_

_Let's go for eighty yeah?_

_Question, comments, criticisms, what you thought= put it in a review and I'll reply on the next chapter :)_

_So I watched Charlie St. Cloud. It's pretty good so you should watch it!_

_Well anyways, I didn't want to make Naruto a kind of player bc I just can't see him playing the role you know? _

_But anyways, I hope I left you wanting more! Hehe, I tried my best so yeah..._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_~Samantha_


	8. The Date

A/N: _:D I'm sooo happy to have reads like you!_

_100 reviewers! Yay!_

_Okay so response to some reviewers:_

_SilverEyeShinobi: hehe, you know what? i haven't even thought out it... grrr... it's hard for their relationship to build bc i sorta crushed it now - only bc i needed a place for ren to come in... but we'll see ;)_

_nerdyvampgrl97: blehhh, i was so mad about... even in the anime she looked kind of weak. weapons anywhere else would totally pwn anyone, but i think that they don't have her attacks hit is bc that would be a lot of blood you know? like they'll have to rate it m but idk... i love nejiten!_

_Shojen Vampward: ahahaha, i'm glad you would stick up for yourself like that... yeah, i made neji such a bad person that it would be hard to rebound off of, so it'll be a challenge for meh. heehee but of course there's nejiten love at the end! bc they're so friggin' adorable together! hehe_

_ayame chan: why? haha i'll give you the full explanation of how i came to love nejiten. okay well first my fav kunochi used to be Sakura (up until after her shippuden fight), and when i saw neji in shippuden i was like 'wow, he's so hott now!' so i try to see if there was a nejisaku kind of thing going on, but there wasn't. instead i found that people thought neji and tenten belong more together. and so the more i looked at it the more i fell in love with tenten and their relationship (no homo though, haha i'm a girl)... so yeah that's the whole story_

_Dipped in Pocky: Oh they do? I'm sorry, I tried not to make them out of character, but i guess it just happened. haha, i totally thought i put them in agony or pain when Ino poured the soup contents on them, but i probably thought it all in my head and forgot to write it down. sorry about that :/ haha or you can look at it in a way where they're screaming in their minds but are too proud to admit it? idk haha. hehe thanks for reading my story, i hope i can make it better for you! :)_

_Hey, I'm sorry for not putting up story options on my profile! I've been very busy :P._

_It might be up later though, when i have time I'll be sure to put some up!_

_

* * *

_

**With Ren and Tenten**

Tenten thought Ren was a pretty charming guy. He had taken her to his nice restaurant that was semi-formal.

But she found one flaw of Ren's.

He _loved_ to tell stories.

Not that Tenten didn't like stories - she loved listening to stories! But when they're about sometime she absolutely hated, she hated them too. Ren had been telling his adventures of his FBI career life setting. Spy organizations that are by individuality and not held by their nations like the one Tenten worked for hated FBI/CIA/etc. It was a huge rivalry.

To give Ren a hint that she didn't care, Tenten shifted her body position in sort of a hostile pose, but he was too into his story to notice.

_Spy rule number one _Tenten thought _never let your guard down._

The waiter came with wine.

"Oh we didn't order wine," Tenten began to say, but Ren put his hand up to silence her.

He smiled, "I ordered it beforehand. Red wine," Ren put the glass to his nose and lightly swirled it, "Aged nicely. On of the finest - shipped right from Italia." He took a small sip and set the glass down.

Tenten smiled and stared at her glass. She wasn't fond of any alcoholic drinks, after all she was only 19 years old. But she didn't want to be rude, the wine came from Italy! Politely, Tenten took a little sip. It was sweet at first and then a bitter, pungent punch hit her throat. She cleared it.

"So how about you? Why did you want to be a consultant?" Ren leaned closer to Tenten.

Tenten made a thoughtful face, "I'm not too sure. I didn't go to college so didn't have many options, you know?" She took another big gulp of red wine. It burned her lungs.

"Speaking of college..." Tenten shut off Ren's voice from her mind. She didn't feel like hearing another FBI story.

She took a look at her surroundings. An angry couple on the left of her. On the right was a girl with red hair alone. She moved her eyes to the bar. She locked eyes with the one person she didn't want to see right now - Neji. He made a little nodding motion to the back of the bar. And he started walking towards that direction.

"Sorry," Tenten interrupted Ren, "I'm going to the bathroom." She set the cloth on her lap on the table and walked towards the bar.

There was a little pocket in the wall. She stepped in with caution. The in a sudden movement she felt a pair of hands pull her more back.

She gasp.

"Shh," she heard the familiar tone. Neji's warm breath drifted down Tenten's neck. His hands were on her waist

"Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" Tenten shispered fiercely.

One of his hands moved up to her hair and he played with a lock, "Couldn't stay there for another minute."

"What? Not satisfied with all those fan girls?" Tenten shot back, "But anyways, how did you find me?"

"I went to your apartment. Ino kept screaming that you were on a date with that jerk," Neji nuzzled his head in the base of her neck.

Tenten was silent. Her heart was beating violently and she became flushed, "What? You wanted to get your key back?"

"No," Neji snuck his other hand higher up, "I wanted to see you."

As much as she didn't want to, she snapped around and pushed his hands down, "This is inappropriate. I'm on a date right now. I really should get back."

"Right," Neji murmured.

Tenten turned around and started to walk away, but Neji caught her wrist. She looked at him questionably. His hand touched the pendant on the necklace she was wearing.

"Is that your father's?" Tenten looked down even though she knew perfectly what she was wear. The silver outline of a cross. Her mom's diamond studded necklace was suppose to fit in it. Neji made a concerned face, but it was hard to read anything beyond that of his expression.

"Yeah," Tenten said and walked away. She saw Ren swirling his drink. He smiled at the moment he saw her.

"The meal's here," Ren politely pushed in her chair for her as she sat down.

* * *

**On Dinnertime Later**

"So I was wondering," Ren had a little playful smirk on his face, "Do you like to dance?"

"Um... right here?" Tenten looked at her surroundings - not really a suitable place to dance formality or not.

Ren laughed, "No, no. There's a club around the block and it's really nice."

"Honestly, I would love to, but I don't have the right clothes to go clubbing," Tenten smiled awkwardly. She didn't mean to turn him down or anything.

"I've got that covered," Ren pulled her out of her chair and paid the bill. On his way out he ran into a redhead and completely knocked her over. Neji who was still at the bar chuckled to himself. Tenten shot him a glare.

Ren regained his composure and led Tenten to his car, not letting go of her hand all the way. He opened the trunk and tossed her an outfit.

Tenten held it up. There was a silver, shimmery tube top that showed a lot of the back and a black mini skirt to match. She blushed, "Wow, I never thought the FBI agent would buy something like this."

Ren smirked, "I thought it would look good on you, so it's more of my guilty pleasure. Get in the car, you can change in the back - I won't look."

Tenten climbed in the back seat and changed. Occasionally, Ren would try to take a peek back, but Tenten would just throw some article of clothing at him. After about 5 minutes, they arrived at the club.

A big guard stood at the entrance wearing a sharp, black blazer and sunglasses. A huge line proceeded him full of drunk, wasted girls and guys. Ren nodded at the guard and walked right in. Tenten was surprised, "So Mr. FBI has connection to get into these kinds of places?" She rose an eyebrow.

He laughed, "Most typical, boring, sex-related crimes happen in clubs so we have connections with all of them in the country."

"Ah, I see," Tenten walked into the middle of the club where all the sweaty people were dancing. She joined them and moved her hips to the music. Ren went up behind her and placed both hands on her hips and started grinding with her. To Tenten it was weird, maybe it was the fact that he was in the FBI and she felt like he could give an abstinence speech any minute to everyone in the club. Or maybe it was because she barely knew this guy and it seemed like he wanted to get into her pants. She sharply turned so she was facing him and dancing.

"I'll go get us some drinks," he whispered in her ear and he disappeared. Not wanting a drink, Tenten moved closer in the crowd in chance he wouldn't find her.

But something caught her eye.

In a perfect line of sight was a redhead. She was sitting by herself.

_Spy rule number fifteen _she thought to herself _second time's a coincidence, third time is a tag. _That girl had been following her and she had no idea why.

_Loose her or confront her? _Tenten weighed her chances. There were so many people at the club she decided to confront her. She took long strides to the redhead and sat right next to her.

Without looking at the redhead Tenten spoke, "So I know you've been following me. My only question is why."

The redhead laughed she threw her head back, "Wow, took you long enough." Tenten recognized that voice, that very familiar voice.

"You're the one that attacked us at the ball," she said under her breath and looked at the redhead in the eye. She had red eyes also. "But you never answered my question. Why?" Tenten made her voice a bit more demanding.

She put a smug smile on her face, "You know why, Tenten."

"If you're after the Light jewel, I hope you know you'll fail. And you can never hurt any of the guys at the Hyuuga Corporate - not as long as me and my friends are around," Tenten observed her. She had black glasses and wore a shirt that barely covered her navel.

She laughed once more, "Stupid. You still don't know don't you?" Tenten waited for her to say something else, but she walked away without another word. Tenten followed her but someone caught her wrist.

"There you are!" Ren's face was a tint of pink - he was drunk, "I was looking for you forever!" He swung an arm around Tenten and had his hands on her waist, slightly up her shirt.

Tenten held Ren's hand tenderly, "I think we should go back. I'll drive." Tenten reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. She then pushed Ren towards the door and around the corner of the club to his car, "Get in, I have to get my clothes from the back seat."

Tenten walked around to the back seat and leaned down to get her clothes from the ground. She felt Ren behind her. Tenten turned around and found herself face to face with him.

"I've wanted to do this all night," Ren crashed his lips on top of Tenten's. She tried to resist, but he fell ontop of her on the back seat. His hands moved up Tenten's thighs and he rubbed her inner thighs. She pushed his hands out of the way, but he was strong. He forced his tongue in her mouth. She could taste the disgusting alcohol in his mouth and tongue.

With one strong hand, he grabbed Tenten's together and pulled her tube top down so that she was revealed in a bra. She kneed him in the stomach and slapped him across the face. That seemed to get him to his sense.

"You're drunk," Tenten was panting out words, "And you don't know what you're doing. Stop, or I'll have to hurt you."

Ren had a blank dumb expression on his face. The red seemed to be flushing away from his cheeks, but he was still drunk. "Oh my god, Tenten, I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the mood and I didn't mean to violate you in anyway. Let me drive you -"

"No, Ren," Tenten pulled her over shirt over her head, "I know you didn't mean anything. You're an FBI guy after all. But you are going to take a cab home and so am I - "

"Okay, let's go to the other side of the street - "

"Alone," Tenten made it clear that she didn't want to see him for the rest of the night.

She watched as Ren stumbled to the other side of the street safely. Tenten walked the other way, deciding that walking to her apartment would make her feel better.

It started raining. Softly at first and then it showered.

She laid down on the grass of a park that was on the way to her apartment. She just wanted to think. About Ren, the redhead... about Neji.

The rain soaked her in her clothes. And still wearing the mini skirt, she was really cold. But it felt good otherwise.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tenten rose up to find the voice and saw Neji under a tree a few feet away from her.

"I like the cold," Tenten faced herself to him. _What was he doing here?_

He approached her and she stood up so there was more formality, "So I can assume the date didn't go so well?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Tenten ignored him. She was so annoyed at the moment.

"Do you have anything under that shirt?"

This caught Tenten off guard, "W-What?"

"Do you have something you're wearing under that shirt?" Neji repeated himself once again.

"Y-Y-Yes," she wasn't sure if she was stuttering because of the cold or because of the question.

"And do you trust me?" Neji came closer.

She took one look at his face, "Yes."

Neji grabbed her shirt from the bottom and pulled it off. She was just in her club outfit now. He wrapped his jacket and himself around her tiny body and held her. "You'll get sick if you're out here wet."

Tenten silently prayed that Neji couldn't feel her heart racing. Her heart rate was faster and louder, they drummed through her ears.

His body was hard and hot. She couldn't help but think how inappropriate this was no matter how much she liked it.

"Can you take me home?" she whispered. Tenten could not raise her voice any louder in fear it would falter.

Without a word, Neji took off his jacket and put it on Tenten and gently lead her to his car. She sat in the passenger seat as she defrosted from the cold.

The car ride was silent. Neither Neji nor Tenten knew what to say.

Neji pulled up to the apartment complex. Tenten took a deep breath, "Thank you," and pulled off a smile.

Neji leaned in to Tenten. _Omigosh, is he going to kiss me? _Tenten's mind raced. She became dizzy as he came closer.

Right when there was half a centimeter between their faces, Neji spoke, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He pulled away and Tenten got out of the car. She watched as Neji pulled out of the curb and drive away.

And she couldn't help but think what in the world she got herself into.

* * *

A/N: _Whew chapter eight done!_

_Okay, I'm sorry there was no Naruhina, Sasusaku, or Shikaino. I wanted to put the attention on Tenten for this chapter and then afterwards we have the other pairings._

_And I'm also sorry if you don't like this chapter, I kinda wanted to create more drama and this kind of 'scenario' was requested by one of my readers!_

_But whether you liked it or not, put it in a comment and review ;)_

_Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me!_

_With much love,_

_~Samantha Ryans_


	9. Choices

A/N: _Hey!_

_**My new story options are now out on my profile and a poll is up for which story I should do next! :)**_

_I absolutely love everyone who reviewed bc you are awesome! :D_

_So some response to my reviewers:_

_Katarina Wolffe: ahaha thanks, you know what, i thought her shirt being pulled off was going to be something new, but it seemed like everyone expected it so i failed on my part. oops!_

_Midnight Insomniac: hahaha really? i think everyone thought that the whole pulling off shirt thing was cliches, but i honestly thought it was something new and original. my baddd! hehe, yeah the whole body warmth thing was totally inspired by this movie i just watched :)_

_Tenfan: aww, i'm sorry. i already stated that this was an everyone pairing and i can't back out of this one bc there are other fans for the other pairings too. but my next story will definitely be a mainly nejiten and an occasional other pairing_

_Aslickain Kiant: ahaha sorrrry! i didn't want this story to be like a fast moving relationship_

_DearestSamantha: aha i didn't think about that... but i'll put it in this chappie so you're credited for giving me the idea, yeah? :) oh and speaking of hott scenes..._

_**Hmm, so I recently got a request through PM to put a lemon in one of the chapters... So I'm going to ask you, my readers, would you guys like a lemon? I might put a lemony story later, but idk if you wanted one here? Maybe like a lime-ish so it's not as bad? Haha well send feedback!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tenten tiptoed in her apartment. She prayed the door wouldn't creak behind her.

Ino would demand Tenten to tell her how the date went and she didn't really feel like explaining the whole story. Quietly, Tenten locked the front door and turned around.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed. Ino was right behind her with her arms crossed. Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the couch watching the two friends in entertainment, "Crap! Ino, what are you trying to do! Give me a heartattack?"

Ino tugged a slight smile on her lips, "Soooo, you have to tell us how the date went!"

Sakura scrunched her face, "Wait, Tenten. That's not the clothes you left in..."

Ino gasped and grabbed Tenten by the shoulders, "YOU HAD SEX WITH REN!" Hinata laughed. "WHAT THE HELL! OMG YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! WAS HE GOOD? WAS HE LOVING? DID IT HURT THE FIRST TIME? HAVING SEX WITH REN, YOU'RE ONE LUCKY - "

"INOOOOOO! I didn't have sex with him!" Tenten smacked Ino's forehead.

"But we all want to know," Hinata pointed at Tenten's clothes, "where your other clothes are and why you're wearing that one."

"We ate dinner and Ren took me to a club, so I had to change into different clothes!" Tenten stripped until she was only in her undergarments. The wet clothes made her cold especially with the air conditioning running.

"And then you guys made out in the rain, right?" Sakura stated bluntly.

"NO!" Tenten threw her wet skirt at her,"Hey, I'll tell you all tomorrow. I just want to sleep now, I'm exhausted!"

On her way to her room, Tenten heard Ino mummble, "Check if there's sperm on that skirt..."

Tenten rolled her eyes. She shut the door behind her and jumped onto her bed. Tenten would have to remember to report the redhead to Tsunade. She shut her eyes and then glanced at the clothes in her hand. Neji's jacket. She forgot to give it back to him. Tenten pulled the jacket closer to her. It smelled like him. She buried her face into it. She loved his scent - more than ever now. She slipped it on. It was still warm.

* * *

**In the Morning at the Hyuuga Corporate**

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had graciously sparred Tenten from telling the story from what happened last night. They didn't care and she didn't care to tell them so it worked out all right. Shikamaru and Neji returned back to work and already Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten could practically grab the awkwardness around Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino had been very hostile ever since the soup incident.

Everyone had dispersed into their corresponding jobs. Ino made a face of disgust as she passed Shikamaru only to trip on the elevator entrance. She quickly recomposed herself and briskly strided away. Before the elevator doors closed, a hand merged in between them.

The elevator doors opened and Shikamaru stood in front of them.

"Sorry this elevator is full. Take the next one," Ino, the only one inside, continuously pushed the 'close door' button hoping it would smash his hands and cut it off. He walked inside. Ino was about to get off the elevator until Shikamaru extended his hand in front of her and pressed the 'close door' button.

"Pretty good memories here," Shikamaru looked up and smirked.

Floor 2

Ino refused to look at him. She turned her head the other way.

"So this psycho lady came to my hospital bed yesterday and spilled this really hot soup on me," he continued to speak.

Floor 3

Ino turned a deep red.

"But all I want to know is why."

Floor 4

"You're clueless," Ino shot a look at him. Bad idea. Their eyes locked and Ino's knees buckled.

Floor 5

"Ino," Shikamaru rolled her name out of his tongue. He approached her and Ino backed away. She hit the railing on the over side of the elevator. "Just. Just stay still."

Floor 7

"W-What are you doing?" Ino stuttered as Shikamaru placed one hand on her hips.

"I just want to know something," Shikamaru lightly pressed his lips on hers. Ino slid her hands around his neck and pushed him closer to her.

Floor 10

Quickly, the kiss started to loose its innocence. Shikamaru's tongue glazed across Ino's bottom lip for entrance. Ino granted him the pleasure and opened her mouth to the sweetness of his. His tongue played with Ino's for a minute and then moved on to the rest of her mouth.

Floor 12

Shikamaru lightly bit Ino's bottom lip. His left hand felt up the curves of her body and up to her chin. He tilted it up and moved his mouth to her neck.

Floor 14

He trailed kisses down to her collar bone. Now both his hands were on the back part of Ino's hips. Shikamaru retraced his kisses with the tip of his tongue. Ino let out a moan of ecstasy.

Floor 17

Shikamaru snaked his hands up her shirt and tugged on her bra a little. The elevator doors opened and he broke the kiss.

He smirked, "I know now." And he walked away toward his office. Ino was stunned and was speechless for a moment. Her shirt was pushed up and her lips were plumped and separated. Her breath was hot and fast. When she finally came back to her senses she became angry.

"STOP TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" she screamed right on time before the doors closed.

* * *

**At the Front Desk**

Sakura and Sasuke had been flirting for the past hour that it could make anyone sick.

Even at one part Sasuke randomly grabbed some of Sakura's hair and when she asked why he did that, the replied with "I wanted to see how it would feel like" and she giggled! Sakura was being such a tease that it could make anyone throw up.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, are the new offices done?" Sakura pipped up.

"Yeah, Naruto already decorated the whole place too," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

She giggled, "I'm going to go see them!" She skipped to the elevator and pressed the 15 button. Sakura was in such a good mood nothing could really bring her down.

As the elevator doors opened, she ran out to the office but stopped short.

Inside were Naruto and Hinata. He was sitting down on her chair and Hinata was on top straddling him. With clothes on of course (pervs). Her lips were in sync with his. Sakura gasped. Hinata snapped her head back and saw Sakura.

Wide-eyed Sakura fast walked to the elevator. Hinata ran after her. The elevator wasn't coming quick enough so Sakura ran to the stairs. Hinata ran after her. After one set of stairs later, Hinata caught up and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, "Wait!"

"What!" Sakura stayed still, "You're jeopardizing the mission." She said quietly.

"I-I know! But, but I really like him, Sakura!"

"You're too attached."

"And you aren't?" Hinata suddenly grew mad, "I'll seen you and Sasuke play around in the reception area!"

"Yeah but you don't see us lip locking, do you Hinata?" Sakura sent back fiercely.

Hinata's fist clenched, "Why can't I like him and complete the mission. You're being irrational."

"Our mission is to destroy them, Hinata! Do you know what happens when you fall in love with someone that you can't be with!"

"No and I don't think you do either!"

Sakura faltered after Hinata's statement. Tears welled up in her eyes. Hinata caught her mistake.

"You fell in love with someone on a mission?" Hinata stared confused at Sakura, "But I've been with you in all your missions how - "

"Remember Sai?"

Hinata gasped, "No, you two weren't together were you?" Three years ago, the four girls were on a mission sent by Tsunade. Assasination of Sai.

"I'm sparing you Hinata. You choose. The mission or Naruto," Hinata's hand slipped from Sakura's shoulders and she ran down the stairs. Tears fogging her sight.

And somewhere, Sasuke was watching.

He had heard everything.

* * *

**With Tenten**

Ren was bombarding her with calls she didn't wish to return. Tenten ignored every single one of them and let him leave a message every single time. She was surprised that he hadn't walked in the Hyuuga Corporate and demand her to follow him so he can explain himself.

Tenten was going to forgive Ren. Just not now.

A call came through which required her to write down some phone numbers. She searched through her bag for a pen or note paper.

She found Neji's jacket.

She hung up on the line and grabbed the jacket with both hands. It was washed and ironed by her. It was the least she could do - return it in good condition.

Tenten hesitantly walked towards Neji's office door and softly knocked.

"Come in," came the voice from behind the door.

Tenten took a deep breath and pushed the doors opened. Neji was standing by the window, looking down at the city and fangirls. She realized he hadn't been smoking much. He turned around and Tenten's heart dropped at the sight of him.

"I have your jacket."

Neji took one look at it and smirked, "Keep it."

"What? It's a really nice brand. You'd want it back, you don't have to be nice," Tenten set the jacket down on his desk and walked next to him. She followed his line of sight through the window.

Ren was down there trying to get in the entrance.

"Why can't he come in?" Tenten asked.

"He's restricted from the Hyuuga Building," Neji bluntly replied.

A sly smile was placed on Tenten's face, "Aww, did Neji Hyuuga do that for me?" She clung to his arm and tried to look at his face.

"Hn." he turned away.

She gave him a sincere smile, "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the lips. It was a second too long to be considered a friend kiss.

Tenten took down look at Ren again and walked away.

* * *

A/N: _Finished!_

_Sorry for updating soo late! School has started and I'm burried neck high with homework! Eek!_

_Okay so the plot is moving more forward! Remember to tell me if you would like a lemon or not in a review._

_My story poll is up so check it out!_

_I might not update until the beginning of September at the latest bc I'm soo busy now :(_

_But thanks for reading and being patient with me!_

_With much love,_

_~Samantha Ryans_


	10. Friends

A/N: _Hey!_

_Sorry for the late upload, so many tests, quizzes, homework, blehhhhhhh._

_**Okay it was decided that there will be no lemon, but I will put a bunch of smexy-ness. ;)  
Oh and remember my next story plot lines are up on my profile! Be sure to vote in my poll to see which story you want me to do next! Only one person voted last time :(**_

_Some response to my viewers:_

_nerdyvampgrl97: ahaha, okay it's your's. yeahhh i wonder what will happen next O.O_

_Oyako-sama being lazy: hahaha first, i love the name and second, thanks! haha _

_1010rlz: ugh, tell me about it. but i enjoyed seeing all my friends so that's the highlight of going back, right?_

_Okie dokie! Chapter 10 is now!_

_

* * *

_

**Same Day at the Hyuuga Company**

Sakura waited at the bottom of the stairs until her tears had subsided. Her body was curled up next to the fire escape exit and all she could think of was Sai.

Sai.

He was long gone and there was nothing she could do about it. And it was her fault. But crying couldn't bring him back and the only thing Sakura could do was live her life for him. She knows that's what he wanted her to do. She pushed on her knees to get up. Crying made her dizzy and coordinated.

She rubbed her head and muttered to herself, "I need to find Hinata."

Sakura was tired. Her whole body would not cooperate and move as she tried to take a step up the stairs. She managed to take five steps before she felt herself falling backwards. Sakura'a reflex were dulled and weak as if intoxicated. In mid air, she felt a couple strong hands grab her.

At this point Sakura's eyes were half way closed. Her body just hung on someone else's arm. She used up her energy and and looked for her rescuer.

Sasuke looked down upon Sakura's face. He loved everything about her. The way strands of her hair clung on her face, the way her green eyes lit up her face, the way her pink lips were always pursed slightly. But he knew that he needed answers, "Sakura, we need to talk."

"Mmmm," Sakura made an attempt for a groan, "Sasuke, I'm exhausted. Can you take me to the office and we can speak later?"

"No, Sakura," he barely made out the words Sakura spoke, "It's important. We need to talk now."

Sakura lightly dug her face in Sasuke's chest. His heart fluttered lightly, but then assumed it's normal beating. He held her up. Sakura murmured once more, "I don't have any energy right now to talk, Sasuke. I'm sleepy so please take me to the office or I can sleep here real quick."

Sasuke's eyebrows burrowed in frustration. But her cute face was enough to convince him. He carried her bridal style and proceeded to walk out the fire escape, "I'll take you to my house so you can sleep. When you wake up, then we'll talk."

Sakura was already asleep.

* * *

**Neji's Office**

Tenten barely touched her reception desk. She mainly sat in Neji's office having conversations, some really serious and some just light.

And occasionally he would come around and just give her a kiss. Some were long and some were short. And there really was no explanation for it. They weren't technically "going out" or had any title of that sort, and every time Tenten would try to bring herself to ask, she could only imagine the awkwardness that would formulate in the air.

So she just kept quiet and accept the kisses. She would also give him an occasional kiss and they acted like it was the most normal thing co-workers could do.

At one moment, silence filled the office. Tenten cleared her throat and decided she would gently smooth her way into asking about them, "Hey have you noticed anything going on between Shikamaru and Ino?"

Neji did this mini shrug, "Shikamaru looks at Ino a lot, I know that for sure."

Tenten laughed, "Ino is really the opposite, she practically makes faces at him and she rants about him! Haha, but she does mention him a lot. Maybe we should get them two together."

Neji put a little smirk on his face, "Shikamaru isn't the commitment type."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I mean Shikamaru will probably never get a girlfriend or ever married for that matter. Not that he couldn't, he just won't."

Tenten looked at him curiously now, "Why? Just happened that way or what?"

"Something about his parents," Neji racked deep in his mind to remember why Shikamaru hated relationships, "Apparently they didn't get along very well. But they're both deceased now."

"Ohmigosh..." Tenten's eyes grew wide. _I guess it's true when they say everyone has a story._

"Hn," Neji shut his eyes tightly to remember what Shikamaru told him.

"... But it funny when you see something like this," Tenten picked her words carefully.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know... Ino's parents were kind of the same. Her dad abused her mom regularly and her mom had the worst temper, and on top of that, they were such a rich family but they neglected Ino completely. They wouldn't feed her, help her, talk to her or anything. But Ino wanted to be something that her parents were not. She is a romantic fantic." Tenten smiled at the thought of Ino's personality. She was crazy, but she truely had real intentions.

Neji looked in deep thought.

"What about you?" Tenten poked Neji's arm, "Do you believe in relationships? Or commitments? Or whatever?"

Tenten's face was so close to his that with just one move, their lips contacted, "What do you think?" Neji spoke as they broke apart.

* * *

**With Ino**

Ino fumed and paced around the room. All she could think about was Shikamaru - that he was disgusting of course.

_And that he is such a great kisser _Ino shook the thought out of her head. She literally wanted to punch through the wall. She knew she had fallen for him. _But he's just playing me _Ino slammed her fist onto her desk and sighed. She slumped in her chair.

Ino reached out for her office phone and punched some numbers in so she could talk to Sakura. The front desk rang and rang, but no one answered. She proceeded to type in Sasuke's office number, but no one answered that either. She phoned Hinata and no one answered and she also phoned Tenten's office desk, but no one answered. Ino soon became frustrated and irritable. She phoned Naruto who finally answered his phone.

"FINALLY!"

"...Ino?"

"YES! WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER THEIR FREAKIN' PHONE!"

"... Um, why did you call me again?"

"BECAUSE I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO ABOUT MY BOY PROBLEMS!"

"Uh-Uh, Ino, I don't think I want to - I mean not that I don't want to hear - but I don't think you should be talking -"

"NOT YOU, STUPID! TELL ME IF YOU'VE SEEN ANY OF MY FRIENDS!"

"Uhhhh, I think Hinata went back home to get something?"

"... She went home?"

"Yeah."

"To get what?"

"I dunno."

"Wow, you're helpful. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye."

Ino hung up before Naruto could respond. _Hinata went back home?_

_

* * *

_

**At The Apartment**

Ino pulled up her brand new, sleek grey lamborghini on the drive way of their apartment. She scrambled out of the car when she saw a shadow in the window curtain. Ino pulled out her keys and ran up the side stairs. Their apartment door was slightly opened.

Ino stared at Hinata who was in side the apartment running back and forth. She was filling up her suitcase. Her clothes were overfilling her bag.

Ino leaned into the door to get a better look, but she pushed it slightly and the door creaked.

Hinata made a sudden movement of her head and stared wide eyed at Ino. She dropped the picture frame of all four of them together she was holding. The glass shattered.

"I-I-Ino! What are you doing back so early?" Hinata's hands were still frozen in place.

Ino approached Hinata, "The better question is what are you doing right now?"

"I-I-I..." Hinata moved her head towards the suitcase. She shut her mouth and bent down to clean the glass. Ino walked to Hinata and bent over to help her. And Ino began to speak slowly and carefully while watching Hinata's expressions.

"Are you leaving us, or something?"

Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked down. Her black midnight hair covered her hair, but it was apparent that she was crying right now. "I talked to Sakura today. And she made me choose between Naruto or the group and Tsunade."

Ino pressed her hand against the shattered glass she was holding, "Well, it's clear what you've chosen." The glass shifted under the pressure and cut her finger deeply.

Hinata stared as the blood trickled down her hand. "Ino!" Hinata ran to the cabinet to get the first aid, but Ino stopped her.

"I can't believe you're leaving us for some boy you barely met this year," Ino shuffled in her pocket with her good hand and pulled out her keys and threw it to Hinata, "But since you're still my friend until you leave that door, I'll respect what you're doing. Take the car." The blood was dripping to the floor now.

Ino ran out of the apartment. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to be as far away from everything she once knew.

After a good amount of non stop running, Ino stopped to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was and she liked it. Grugily, she walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"You run pretty fast"

Ino's eyes snapped open and she immediately sourced the voice. Shikamaru. He approached her with his hands in his pockets.

"You should fix this as soon as possible," Shikamaru grabbed Ino's bleeding finger and put his mouth to it. His tongue lightly trailed across the cut. After, he pulled a fabric of his shirt and bandaged the cut with it.

He studied Ino's face curiously.

Unexpectingly, Ino burst into teared and hit Shikamaru's shoulder and chest repeatedly, "It's people like you I'm trying to run from!"

Shikamaru struggled keep his balance as Ino kept hitting him, but he eventually stopped her into an embrace. Ino continued to dry on his shoulder.

He grabbed her face in his hands and wiped the tears away and murmured, "Don't spoil your face."

Shikamaru craved to eat her mouth away, but he resisted. Taking advantage of her like this when she's at a vulnerable stage would've been low.

He held Ino as she finished her crying.

* * *

**At Sasuke's Apartment**

Sakura wearily opened her eyes. She stood upright and realized that she had no clue where she was. Her body was under covers and the first thing she checked was that she was wearing clothes.

After a relief of seeing her body fully clothed, she scanned the room.

It was a black and silver modern room and at the corner was Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Now that you're awake, I think an explanation is in order."

* * *

A/N: _YAY!_

_Okay so I know I totally focused this chapter on Ino and Shikamaru. My reason?_

_I recently was going through Shippuden episodes I missed and I came across the battle with Hidan and Shikamaru._

_And I must say, Shikamaru was bad-ass and he looked really fine!_

_So I dedicated this chapter to him!_

_Next chapter is going to be a Nejiten and Sasusaku I believe. And a little of Naruhina!_

_So thank you, my readers, for being so patient with me_

_I hoped you loved this chapter!_

_Review!_

_~Samantha Ryans_


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: **_Hey okay so I haven't checked my email in forever! And I'm so sorry about not posting!_

_School happened... you know..._

_Well I read over my story real quick (sorry for the bad grammar guys! haha) and I decided to finish it?_

_So just to let you know, the next chapter should be coming out soon!_

_Thanks for those who kept reading._

_Love_

_- Samantha Ryans :)_


End file.
